Miradas hipnotizantes
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: ¿Que pasaria, si tu novio muriera, te mudas de pais para olvidarlo y experimentas un hecho ficticio en la realidad, en el cual uno de los personajes de ese hecho puede llegar a... enamorarte? Alerta: Si no te gustan los vampiros no leas este fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoolaaaaaaaaa! como andann? , esperoo qe bieen =D , bueenoo yooo aaca feliiz xxqq aargentinaa gaanoo 4 a 1 ! vamooos todaviaaaaaaa, no se imaginaan mi looquraa xD, aahoraa no tengoo ganas dd escribirr, peroo para qqe veaan mi eemocion estoos fueeroon mis comentarios een el faccee xD:**_

_**VAAMOOOOOOOOOO AARGENTINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VAMOOOS GANANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aunqqe qe foorma dde teerminaa eel paartiidoo , como vaamoos a peerdeer esa peloota x diooos! ajaja iiguaal me caage de risa coon el gool een coontra, caageensee chinoooos! ROOMPAAMOOSLA EEN EEL SEGUNDOO TIEEMPOO TAAL COMO LO ISIMOOS EEN EEL PRIMEERO! ARGENTINA SIEMRPE COON VOOOOOS (:**__** VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GANAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! LA ! TOMEEEEEEEN CHINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS , CAGENSEEEEEEEEEE! AARGENTINAAAAAAA SIEMPRE COON ! PIPITAA JUGAASTEE MUUI BIEEEEEEEEEEN!**__**VAAMOOS POOR MAAS ARGENTINAAAAA! TENGAANOOS MIEEDOOOO QQE LA VAMOOOS A ROOMPEEER COREAA TE QEDAASTE CALLAADOO NOOOO? , TENGAANOOS MIEDOO QQE VAAMOOS POOR MAS, GANAMOOOS A NIGEERIA, GAANAMOS A COREAA II AAHORA VAMOOS A GANARLEE A GRECIAAA! AARGEENTIINAA SIEMPRE COON VOOS,  
MARAADONAA SEEGII COON EL TRAAJEESITOO , NOO...S QEDAMOOS SIN MEDIOCAMPO II TRIIUNFAMOOS IGUAAL,QQE BIEEN QE LA HISITEE MARAADONAA! ARGENTINOO!**__**Comoo laa rompimoos een este paartidoo loqoooooo! Coraazoon Argentinooo  
**_

_**Jajajaaj aahora nos tienen qqe teener mieedoo :O ; haahah vamooo' aargentinaa(L ( no sooi taaaaaaaan compettiitivaa cuandoo ganaa, peeroo aa los japoneesees , coreaanoos, chinoos qqe para mi soon todoos chinos xd sisi , xqq? xq LOOS ODIOO! **_

_**bueenoo, noosee de doonde vinoo mi inspiraccion ( la poqaa) oosea no tenia inspiracion, me viino una idea a la mentee ii surgioo estoo xD , eesperoo qqe entiendan algoo x lo meenoos xD, **_

_**aah ya vooi a coontiinuaar Amor a travez de los engaños ,,, laa qosa ees qqomo tengoo alta joda no tengoo mucho tiempoo d escribirr, a esta la estuuve escribiendoo media hora x diaa durante 3 diaas xD, xq no tenia tieempoo , JOODITA! bueeno ahoora vengoo del shopping xD aajaja qqe bueenaaa qe fuee, me preguntoo si le prestamoos atencioon a la peli , bueenoosee,, xq eel protaagoonista estaba BAABA xD**_

_**bueenoo , aaca esta :: **_

Ya esta, todo esta hecho. Estoy demasiado cerca de el, tanto como para sentir su respiración. Sentí sus labios por ultima vez, sentí sus caricias, sentí sus ojos mirándome por ultima vez... y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el para escuchar su ultimo aliento.

Las enfermeras me sacaron del lugar ignorando mis gritos, no podía verlo partir, el no podía morir, no podía dejarme sola, porque yo lo amaba. Luchaba con las enfermeras y los guardias de seguridad que me llevaban a la salida, puse todo mi empeño pero no fue suficiente. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas descontroladamente la entrada, sin dejar de gritar, mis lágrimas fluían muy frecuentemente y yo estaba devastada.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta pude escuchar el sonido que produjo la maquina que controlaba su funcionamiento, su vida. Ya esta, todo esta hecho.

Me deje balancear lentamente por la prueba y escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, envolviéndolas con mis brazos. Una mano se extendió hacia mí ayudando a levantarme.

_- Tranquila hija, lo superaras._

Yo asentí. Pero estaba totalmente segura de que no podría hacerlo, yo sentía un muy fuerte afecto hacia el, y ahora no volveré a sentirlo mas, no volveré a ver su sonrisa, a sentir sus suaves labios, a sentir sus abrazos, tenerlo a mi lado.

Observe como los padres de mi novio entraban hacia su habitación, llorando. Pero no mire como la gente miraba mi angustia, no quería levantar la mirada, el suelo era lo único en que quería fijarme en este momento.

Llegue a mi cuarto y continúe mi llanto. Yo lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora se ha ido para siempre, ¿Como vivir con esta carga? ¿Como soportar este dolor? extrañare sus brazos protectores, sus ojos cautivantes, su hermosa sonrisa, extrañare sus calidos abrazos, simplemente extrañare su compañía, simplemente lo extrañare a el.

No quiero sufrir más, el es el único que merece mi dolor. Y juro no volver a enamorarme por ninguna circunstancia de otro hombre.

_**Un año después... **_

Me mude a Argentina _**(A/N: vamoos vaamooos aargentinaaaaaaaaaaa , 4 a 1 aa los cooreanoos putoooooooos!, graandee pipitaaaaaaa!**_) un país muy alejado del mío, demasiado. Todavía no puedo recuperarme de su perdida, sigue presente en mi frágil corazón, es por eso que deje mi ciudad natal, y me mude a un pequeño pueblo de una ciudad de Salta, donde nadie pueda reconocerme , y donde pueda olvidarme de aquel hombre... a quien amo.

Fue una decisión de la cual no me arrepiento, y una difícil de tomar. Sigo tratando de especializar mi lengua española para poder socializar, aunque no creo que me sirva de mucho porque no tengo ánimos para conversar con ninguna persona. El ya no esta aquí.

Verlo partir sin duda fue lo más complicado que ha pasado en mi vida, y no estoy segura si podré vendar mi corazón, no es tan fácil.

Llegué a "La caldera" _**(A/N : uun puueebloo dde mieerda de saltaa xD , oodio iir aahi :)**_ ase apenas 7 días, y mañana será mi primer día de escuela, realmente no se si tendré fuerzas para estudiar, pero para socializar... definitivamente no tengo fuerzas.

Hasta hablar me duele, no un dolor físico, un dolor en el corazón, una puñalada en el, que se va desmoronando poco a poco, al igual que mi alma. Para mi, ya vale lo mismo vivir o no, aunque creo que muerta estaría mejor, al menos podría sentir su presencia, al menos podré tenerlo ... junto a mi.

Ignore a mis padres que trataban de convencerme que probara bocado, no comeré. A veces pienso que debería dejar de tomar liquido, para morir y terminar con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Luego de la "cena" , me aproxime a mi dormitorio y fije mi vista en el cielo, por medio de la ventana. Las estrellas titilaban, era una hermosa noche para contemplar, seria mejor si el estuviera a mi lado para hacerlo.

La noche paso muy lentamente, al igual que los dolorosos días, horas, minutos, segundos. Todo el tiempo estaba angustiada, despedazada, pero no hay medicina, medicamento, remedio para el dolor que hay en mi corazón, mi desfallecido corazón. Y como todas ,las noches... no dormí, solo llore.

Eran las 5:00 am, pero el sol no había salido a luz todavía, pero a pesar de eso yo ya estaba lista para irme a la escuela, el uniforme planchado, mi cabello bien peinado, con mi maquillaje delicado, estaba perfecta, aunque de nada valía arreglarse si el no estaba aquí, jure no enamorarme de otro hombre jamás en mi vida.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa, no había rastro de mis padres, era demasiado temprano. Camine por los gigantescos y negros sillones de la sala de estar y me aproxime a la mesa principal. De allí, tome mi llave, mi celular y mi billetera y me marche.

El cielo seguía oscuro. Y no había nadie en las calles, no era nada fuera de lo común ya que había muy poca gente en la ciudad, y no se puede encontrar numerosos autos ni a plena luz del día.

Camine, no me importara lo mas lejos que quedara, tenia el tiempo suficiente, además, mis cuerdas vocales no tenían un buen funcionamiento, ni siquiera para decirle a un conductor la dirección, y por otro lado, no hay ningún taxi a estas horas.

Continúe mis pasos, aun si rastro de nada. Mi institución quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, me dolían los pies, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sufrir, demasiado.

Luego de un dilatado tiempo, llegue al instituto. Era monumental, y lujos, por lo menos por fuera.. Por mas de que mi hubiera sorprendido el lugar, no sonreí. Llegue a la compuerta principal y note que estaba cerrada, toque unas cuantas veces pero nadie atendió. Por lo tanto, me senté esperando la llegada de alguien.

Unos 15 minutos después aproximadamente, llego al lugar en el cual yo estaba sentada una señora con una pollera larga abajo de la rodilla bordo, una camisa de laicra blanca y un saco del mismo color que la pollera con unos grandes botones prendiéndolo. Tenía unos zapatos de taco no muy altos negros, un collar también negro y unos aros circulares a su vez negros.

- _¡Niña! ¡Pero que haces aquí tan temprano! no te he visto por aquí... tu debes ser Courtney Jones, eres bienvenida aquí. _

Yo no respondí a sus palabras, solo me levante del lugar para que ella abriera la puerta, lo cual era obvio que iba a ser porque en sus manos tenia un par de llaves. Y así fue, metió la llave correspondiente en la cerradura y me invito a pasar. Se presento y me mostró el lugar detalladamente, tenia numerosos pasillos y como lo pensé, también era lujoso por dentro. Las aulas eran todas amplias con calefacción y unas ventanas enormes apuntando hacia los diversos patios de la institución, laboratorios, cancha de distintos deportes como football, voleyball, basketball, hockey, etc., entre los cuales tenia que elegir uno para practicar, o bien ser porrista. Había salones para celebrar fechas importantes y un amplio patio en medio, una cafetería donde podíamos tomar todo tipo de refresco, excepto bebidas alcohólicas, o bien comer algo, sea una merienda o sea un almuerzo. Se desprendían de el 2 patios, el delantero y el trasero, en el trasero se podía distinguir la piscina y en el delantero un jardín con diversidades de flores y árboles. También retenía todo lo que un colegio tenia que tener, sala de profesores, baños, etc.

- _Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, cualquier duda, mi oficina esta por allá - dicho esto se marcho._

Durante en todo el recorrido, yo no pronuncie ni una palabra, pero pude observar que los rayos del amanecer resplandecían entre las ventanas. Me dirigí a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa de la esquina izquierda, luego de media hora la gente comenzó a llegar y yo me sentía muy incomoda, ya que la mayoría filtraba su atención en mi.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia otros lados para evitar observar que la gente me mire. Y pude sentir unos ojos celestes acechándome, acorralándome, mi corazón empezó a latir de los nervios al observar que un muchacho me observaba como si quisiera matarme. Era alto, parecía un chico de 19 años aproximadamente, tenia el cabello negro con una melena verde, y numerosos piercing en el rostro. Sus ojos azules me observaban atentamente, y no se porque yo tampoco lo dejaba de mirar.

_Courtney... alto detende , ¿porque lo miras?_

Mi corazón se aceleraba y no dejaba de mirarlo, y el tampoco a mi, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, y yo no dejaba de mirarlo, me puse nerviosa. Como no estarlo con esos cautivantes ojos inoptizandome. Sentía una pasión dentro de mí, y al mismo tiempo miedo, pero sus ojos me seguían observando, y yo me perdí completamente en ellos.

Se podría decir que fue una... **PASION VISUAL.**

**BUeenoo, aam qqe les paarecioo ? horrendoo ,espantooso, da veerguenzaaa? aaceptoo comentaarios de todoo tippo (: , aasii qqe moolestense een qomentaar xD , ... vamoos vaamooos poorfaa dejen reviews xq si noo noo la vooi a poodeer seegiir =( II LA QIEEROO SEEGIIR! , sissisisii ? okaai ,, stop .. peeroo ees qqe una deseespeera x un review (: ,, **

**poorfaavoor rueegoo comentaariooos ii suugereenciaaas, estooi tan desespeeraada qe aceptoo baardeoos xD aaahaha , bueenoo , me vooi llendoo xq no tengoo ni gaanas de escrbiir, eenseerioo -.- **

**Guaadii ^^ ¿dejas un review?  
**


	2. ¿Que quiere con migo?

_**Hoolaa ! comoo anda toodoo? yoo maal , la vdd... xqq noo pueedoo coontinuaar una de las histooriaas qe mas me guustaa u.u amor a travez de los engaños y esta son mis historias favoritas , ii no las pueedo seegir =( ... debidoo aa qqe estooi en blancoo se loos juroo! bueeno een esa histooriaa, aqqa les traagioo la coontinuaacion de estaa ! xD,**_

_**para aaclaaraar algunas dudaas... eel qe murioo eera eel novioo de Court , unoo qqe "amaba" ¬¬ ... ahah xD, yoo NUNCA maataaria aa Duncan ... uussd pieensaan qqe voii a maataar aal peersoonaje mas sexii dee TD? xD, Duncan es taan heermosoo , sexi ,, maaloo ... seexi ,, rebeldee, seexi , aam ... ya dige seexii ? xD , **_

_**bueenoo , coontinuaandoo xD aqii les traigoo eel caap xD tamaañoo noormaal , xD .. peero qeria haceerloo mas laargiiin u.u ... no puudee! TT-TT , peeroo al menoos estaa xD **_

_**aah poorfaavoor, no reirse de loos noombres de los papaas de Court xD **_

* * *

_**(A/N: paara aaclaaraar, Courtney no escuucha eel tiimbree , peeroo loo pongoo para qqe sepaan qe sonoo xD) **_

.

.

.

_Sus ojos azules son ... hermosos_ _**(A/N : aaclaaroo , loo qe esta een cursiiva soon los pensamientoos de Courtneey y loo qe estaaa en cuursiva coon - , oosea raya de diaalogoo ,es un dialogoo)**_

.

.

.

_¿Me querrá hacer daño? ¿Porque no deja de mirarme?_

.

.

.

_Es... hermoso..._

.

.

.

_- Disculpe... es hora de ir a clases señorita -_

Reaccione...

_- Ah? Sisi lo siento... lo siento - _

_- Seguramente estas perdida, ven tu próxima clase es aquí - _

_- No, yo no... - tarde, ya me estaba llevando obligadamente._

La señora me arrastraba hacia mi salón, yo realmente no recuerdo haber escuchado la alarma. Nunca me había perdido en unos ojos tan contemplantes, nunca me había distraído tanto. Mientras la insistente mujer me llevaba a mi salón, yo buscaba al punk... tampoco recuerdo haberle ordenado a mi cerebro que lo hiciera, y eso no es una acción involuntaria.

Lo único que pude encontrar de el, fue un pequeño rastro de su melena verde desvanecerse tras un pasillo, desearía volver a ver esos ojos.

Esperen... porque estoy pensando esto... ¿porque? ¡Yo amo a Eric! y yo nunca me perdería en los ojos de otro hombre... **NUNCA.**

_- Aquí es... disfruta tu estancia - se despidió la reiterada mujer._

Di un gran suspiro, - ahora comenzara mi nueva vida - y en ese momento fue cuando abrí la perilla y me quede en shock, al ver que todo el mundo me miraba... estoy completamente segura que estoy sonrojada.

El profesor no tardo en reaccionar a mi entrada, fue una acción muy repentina. Me dio la bienvenida muy sutilmente, pero demasiado para mi gusto, ahora todo el mundo esta mirándome. Pero ya no me importa... nada me importa desde que se fue.

_- Alumnos, esta es su nueva compañera... Courtney Jones... por favor, tome asiento, es un honor tener aquí a la hija de un maravilloso actor y una esplendida cantante._

Tuvo que decirlo... mi padre es Albert Jones _**(A/N: iinventaadoo poor mi, noosee burleen xD)**_, un actor muy conocido y querido en todo el mundo, ha protagonizado varias obras y numerosas películas que llegaron a ganar varios Oscars. Y mi madre es Caitlin Robinson de Jones _**( xDDDDDDD., esee nombre si qqe ees graaciosoo , bueenoo aal meenoos sooi ooriginaal chee xD)**_ que ha triunfado gracias a su carrera de cantante , también mundialmente, ha participado en innumerables obras y musicales.

Nunca me ha molestado llamar la atención, de hecho ya estoy acostumbrada gracias a mi popular familia, pero por ahora solo quiero... sufrir en silencio.

Estaba decidida sentarme al fondo de la clase, había encontrado un blanco vacío en el extremo del salón. Pase por al lado de la pared izquierda de el aula, esquivando las mochilas y cosas que mis pocos compañeros dejaron en el piso. Seguía teniendo la atención de todo el mundo, lo que me ponía nerviosa... demasiado.

Llegue al afortunado banco y me senté tratando de no ocasionar un suceso mundial, no quería llamar mas la atención. Sin embargo... no pude. Durante todas las horas de clase he sido el intereses mas preciado.

Yo ignore cualquier suceso y semejanza a la que implique mirarme, yo solo fijaba mi vista en la pared... y en un hermoso objeto que mi muñeca sostenía. Nunca me he detenido de contemplar aquella preciosa joya, que me trae muchos buenos recuerdos, los más lindos que he llegado a vivir. Nunca en mi vida pude dejar de sonreír en cuanto pasaba mis dedos sobre esas preciosas perlas de oro blanco... pero el ya no esta, ni sufrir con su único recuerdo me aria sonreír, ya nada podría hacerme vivir feliz.

Aquella pulsera que me había regalado antes de morir, la persona que más ame en este mundo... que ya no esta aquí. La persona por la cual estoy sufriendo en estos momentos... por la cual una lagrima se acaba de desprender de mis ojos.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo me miraba, en un ataque de pánico tome mi mochila y salí del salón, dirigiéndome hacia el baño. Trate de quitar con mi puño las lágrimas que fluían, pero eran demasiadas para ocultarlas.

Empecé a correr y a evitar a la multitud de personas que murmuraban acerca de mí, y también a la multitud que trataba de consolarme. Nadie atiende que lo que me pasa no tiene consuelo, que ya esta todo hecho y es un problema que yo misma tengo que superar, aunque se que no lo lograre, que siempre tendré presente en mi corazón su huella, que siempre estará en mi sus recuerdos, que por mas de que no este aquí, yo lo seguiré amando.

Llegue al baño de mujeres, estaba totalmente vacío. Allí empecé a dar pequeños chillidos mientras mis lágrimas caían, ya ni tenia fuerzas para detenerlas. Lagrimeé por un buen tiempo en silencio... hasta que senti unos murmullos hablar de mi.

Salí con las lágrimas en mis mejillas, que lograron correr todo mi maquillaje, esparciendo todo mi rimel que hiciera que mis gotas saladas se vieran negras.

_- Digan lo que quieran... ¡pero ustedes no saben lo que es que se muera la persona que amas!_

Corrí a toda velocidad con mis sollozos a no dar mas, no le di importancia a todo lo que sucedía en mi entorno, si alguien le estaba arrancando la cabeza a otra persona, no me importaba en absoluto.

No sabía a donde me dirigía, acelere a toda velocidad que a cuestión de minutos llegue a un lugar que no había logrado conocer de la academia. Me deje caer en el cansancio, no me importaba en donde me encontraba y ni si estaba segura o no, mientras no pare de sufrir.

Mis lagrimas empezaron a descender mas lentamente pero aun seguían fluyendo, levante mi espalda asta quedar sentada inclinándome hacia la derecha y vi. En la pantalla de mi celular mi reflejo.

_¿Que le paso a la vieja Courtney? _

Yo ya no sabia quien era, esa perdida me ha dañado completamente, ya no me reconocía con mis cabellos tan alborotados y despeinados, mi rimel expandido por todo mi rostro, la pintura de mis labios corrida, y mi base totalmente estropeada.

Sin duda había cambiado demasiado, y no se si la vieja Courtney podría regresar. Verme en la pantalla de mi celular, me entristecí aun mas, provocando que mi celular se rompiera gracias a mis lagrimas que cayeron sobre el.

Mire a mi al rededor, estaba en un... ¿bosque?

Un joven bajo de un alto árbol de un salto, dejándome perpleja. Me miraba, con sus ojos azules, el mismo joven que me miro esta misma mañana.

_- ¿Y vos quien sos? - dijo amenazante. _

_**¿Que quiere con migo?**_

_**C O N T I N U A R A**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ya seee, cuaalqq el noombre deel cap.. peeroo no tenia otroo xD , aasii qqe chaaan qedoo esee -.- , xD siempre pooongoo la ultima fraase qe paazo , qedaa como ... noosee buenoo .. creoo (?) xD .. **_

_**poorfaa dejen reviews ( puden coomentar de los nombres -.- xD) ii sugeerenciaas! qe pasa coon Duncan? , .. dejeen opinionees aveer qe puede pasaar, aasi leees gusta maas =D!**_

_**eesperoo qe me entieendan , una desesperaa x un review xD , ... 10 reviews x cap ii coontinuoo! ( mireen qe no sooi exigentee, aai maas exigentes qe yoo xD)**_

Mee vooi llendoo ,

_**Beesoo (:**_

_**Guuadii ^^ ¿Dejas un review?  
**_


	3. Seras mía

_**Hoolaaaaaaaaaaaa! qomo aandaan ? espeero qqe bieen ... bueeno tengoo algoo qe deciir, para los mexicano**_

_**Bueen paartidooo! , la vdd yoo no qqqeria coompetir coon usd u.u, eentiendoo su decepcion , xqq como todoos los paises alguuna veez, siempre noos toqoo perdeer y iirnoos, peeroo el orgulloo no se pieerde nuuncaa! NUNCA ! y nuunca aai qqe rendirse, mexicoo los aprecio muchoo en vdd ! ademaas, siempre qiise visitaar a mexicoo, tengoo un monton d amigoos mexicanos y la vdd qe tienen un humooor imprecionaante! la vdd loos mexicanos me caen RE bieem.**_

_**Espeeroo q noo me odieen u.u tmb FELICITO aal DT de meexiicoo , xq yoo vi laa entreviista qe lee hicieeroon ii tienee TODA laa raazoon del mundoo, tooda! **_

_**Cambiandoo de tema ( bueeno no del todoo xq sigoo con el football xD) estoooi OBSESIONAADA coon Pipitaaa ( gonzalo higuain) un jugaadoor aargentiinoo qe SEE PAARTEE, no lo amoo enserio es taaaaaaaan hermosoo **_

__________________

_**Bueenoo, saliendoo del temaa muundialosoo xD, aca les dejoo el cap .. mucho suuspensoo :O dedicaadoo a toodas las personaas qe dejaroon review =D **_

_**

* * *

**_

- _Vos quien sos_ - dije firmemente

- _Yo pregunte primero_

- _Yo pregunte después_ - dije haciéndome para atrás

Realmente... me atemorizaba, me atemorizaba demasiado, no podía evitarlo el nerviosismo fluía por mis venas, y mi sangre trasmitía miedo. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de ver a esos ojos azules, mi cuerpo se volvió caliente y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi cuerpo se calentaba, hervía. Mientras el solo se acercaba más a mí con mirada provocadora. Yo retrocedía, tenia miedo, estaba asustada.

Regrese todo lo que pude hasta que choque con un árbol, y el logro encerrarme entre sus brazos, dejándome sin ninguna salida, sin ninguna escapatoria. Sus brazos me encerraron, los dos sostenían el tronco del árbol en donde yo estaba apoyada, uno de un lado a otro de mi cuerpo. Y su cuerpo, estaba al frente al mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, su aire, su aroma, sus labios rozando los míos, y sentía a sus ojos haciendo una interconexión con los míos.

Mi respiración se aceleraba, y mi corazón palpitaba descontroladamente, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, pero el miedo aun me acobardaba.

Todo estaba en silencio, y no se produjo ningún movimiento. Hasta que yo moví mi cabeza hacia un lado para evitar mi nerviosismo. Sin embargo, mi acto no resulto porque me tomo de mi barbilla, con sus manos fuertes y frías, y movió mi vista nuevamente hacia el, haciendo que me perdiera nuevamente en sus ojos.

- _No respondiste mi pregunta_ - dijo casi en susurro.

- _Co .. co .. co...coco... Courtney_

No pude evitar tartamudear, tenia espanto, demasiado. ¿Que clase de persona normal esta en un bosque y trepa un árbol de esa manera? Estoy acobardada... tengo pánico ante la situación, tengo terror, susto, recelo, turbación ¿Algo mas? simplemente tengo **MIEDO.**

- _¿Porque nerviosa? Yo no muerdo... al menos que quieras_

Pervertido... demasiado directo, demasiado para mi gusto.

- _No gracias_ - dije tratando de salir de sus brazos _- Por favor... ¿me dejas salir?_

Para ser sincera, mi miedo había secado un poco, al menos logre pronunciar algo sin tartamudear, es un progreso. Ahora estoy segura que no me perderé de nuevo en sus ojos sabiendo que es un pervertido, a simple vista.

- _No – _dijo seguro

- _¿Porque no?_ - dije ya un poco molesta.

- _Porque no quiero que te vayas_

- _¡Suéltame!_ - ahora si ya me enoje.

- _Si me das un beso_

- _En tus sueños idiota _

¡Ash pero que pervertido! ¿Quería que le diera un beso y ni siquiera lo conozco? Como alguna vez pude decir que era hermoso, sin duda estaba perdida en mis pensamientos_**,(A/N: oo en suus ojoos? xD**_) no tenia idea de lo que decía.

- _Entonces disfruta la vista preciosa _

- ¡_Imbecil!_

El punk me envío una mirada esclavizante, una mirada de muerte, y movía su cabeza en torno a la mía, hasta llegar a mi oído.

- _Cuidado con como me hablas princesa... yo podría hacerte mucho daño -_ susurro en mi oído mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro.

Inmediatamente yo quite su mano de ahí, el miedo se apodero de mi otra vez, _"yo podría_ _hacerte mucho daño"..._ sentía como... si quisiera abusar de mi.

- _No... Te tengo miedo_ - mentí, realmente tenia mucho miedo.

- ¿_La princesa no le tiene miedo a nada?_

- _Por supuesto que no_ - me puse firme.

Creo que... me sentía un poco menos nerviosa cuando hablaba directamente, sin susurros. Aunque su voz era... era... horrorosa, si .. si eso es... espantosa. _**(A/N : horrorosa**_ _**laas polainas, es seexii xD)**_

- _Como digas... _- soltó uno de sus brazos.

Soltó uno de sus brazos en los cuales yo estaba encerrada, tal parece que alfin me puedo ir. Que alivio, la verdad estaba muy espantada en esa situación. Estaba dispuesta a salir lentamente y luego correr, correr y esconderme, sinceramente espero no poder encontrarlo de nuevo.

Di un paso, no paso nada antes de que el tomara de mi muñeca.

- _¿A donde crees que vas?_

- _Yo ... yo ..._ - tartamudeé

- _Así me gusta... que me tengas miedo_

¿Acaso me esta desafiando? Lamentablemente tenía razón, tenía miedo, pero no del, de lo que pueda hacerme.

- _¿A la princesa le comieron la lengua?_

- _¡No me digas princesa! ¡Y ya déjame ir a clase!_

- ¿Porque queres ir a clases?

- _¡Porque es mucho mejor que estar aquí con un cavernícola!_

Miro para ambos lados, como buscando a alguien, tal vez quiera verificar si hay alguien para hacerme daño, realmente tengo mucho miedo, **muchísimo** miedo.

- _No veo ningún cavernícola por aquí, tal vez estas ciega, lamento que mis ojos hayan sido una distracción tan grande para vos _

- _Pffffffffffffffffffff, si claro tus ojos me distraen tanto_ - nótese mi sarcasmo.

Por mas que odie admitirlo es verdad, sus ojos son una distracción para mi, aquellos ojos celestes, calidos, hermosos, como evitar mirarlos, observarlos, contemplarlos, como evitar perderme en ellos. Honestamente, es lo único bueno de el... lo **UNICO.** _**(A/N : Nooo! Qqe mentiroosa chee, TODOO eel es bueno , babaaa xD, )**_

- _Como digas... pero si vos decís que no te gustan mis ojos... entonces ¿Porque lo miras tanto? _

- _¡Yo no los miro! _

_- Entonces... ¿miras mis labios? _

El me presiono mas contra el, estaba pegada a su cuerpo, y yo desvíe la mirada para que no perderme nuevamente en sus ojos. No podía evitar estar nerviosa en esta situación, el me tomo por la cintura y la envolvió con sus protectores brazos, ¿protectores? Digo… largos... si largos… brazos, teniéndome aferrada a el. Podía sentir su respiración, levante la mirada para verlo y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que sus labios estaban a apenas un centímetro de los míos, un misero centímetro de distancia, también me di cuenta de que no lo logre, no cumplí con mi objetivo, que otra vez me perdí en su mirada, en su hipnotizante mirada. Su dulce y cautivante mirada, la que realmente lograba hipnotizarme, la que me llevaba a otro mundo. No puedo creer que me este pasando esto, el calor corporal de mi cuerpo aumento, inmoderadamente, al igual que mis nervios, los cuales para mi ya eran suficientes, al parecer mi cuerpo decía lo contrario. Mis sentidos se desvanecieron y mi mente se puso en blanco, simplemente yo… no podía reaccionar, estaba atrapada, aferrada, con el, por el.

- _Aun... no se tu nombre_ - dije susurrante, hipnotizada por el.

- _Duncan_ - dijo susurrando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

Su rostro se acercaba mas al mío, lentamente, y sus labios ya rozaban los míos, porque no lo estoy impidiendo,_ Courtney se esta acercando... detente... haz algo... Courtney... vos amas a Eric... Eric... Duncan... Duncan... Eric... Eran... Ercan... Erncan ... Eruncan... Duncan. _

No puedo reaccionar, mis pies no reacciona, mi cuerpo no reacciona. Es como si estuviera... clavada aquí , como si estuviera inconciente, sin noción de lo que pasa, perdida solamente en nosotros dos, como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo y no me importara nada mas, absolutamente nada mas, como si no tuviera entorno, como si ya hubiera olvidado por completo a mi novio.

- **Courtney, vos vas a ser MIA. **

Y sus labios se acercaban cada vez a los míos y... y... y...

* * *

_**CHANNNNNNNN CHANNN CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN :O suspeensoo eeh? jaajajaj, qisee dejarloo ahi , jaja loos qagee xD, bueenoo chee, qieeroo ver suus reviews ... **_

_**mas suspensoo = maas reviews.. vaaah , esoo creoo xD**_

_**bueenoo, lo escribii hooi xD, tabaa maas al peedoo ... ( qqe nosea duurante el paartidoo eeh? ) xD ii bueeh , ignorandoo a mi soobrinoo ( qqe me inflabaa laas pelotaas, ii se qeria llevaar mis peluuches ¬¬xD) escribiiii wiiiiii xD , **_

_**bueenoo la vdd qqe ni yoo se qqe va a pasar, asii qe AYUDENMEEEEEE! ¿COMO? DEJANDO UN REVIEW ! **_

_**qqe les cuestaa apretar ese amaadooo bootonsitooo verde y aamarillo qe diice review this chapter ! qqe lees cuesta!**_

_**pporfa dejen sugerenciaas y/o opinionees pporfaa porfa, sisisisii? ( coon pucheritoo xD) **_

_**bueno , graaciaas aa :**_

_**Courtneywafflesdxc : graacias x tu revieww! sorry x poneerte tristee xD, peero aaqa no vaas a estaar taaaaaan triste suupongoo xD no no sooi exigentee viste? bueeno aunqe pedi 10 reviews para la coontiinuaacion loo continuee, es q nnoo daba maas xD**_

_**XCLAUXDXC : graaciaas x tu review claauditaa ! no me maatees Dx nuunca en mi vida mataria aal seer maas guapo, sexy , rudo sexy , qe sabe como atrapar un conejo y sexi xD, ...me hizoo reir muchoo tu review xD**_

_**LadyGaGaSuperFan : Juaaaaaaaaaaaa ariii! aajaj bueehh heermaanita voos siempre me reviewas , graaaciaa x eesoooo cheee, ! graacias x tu review loqaa, puse tuu ideeaa :O , aahah laa uniqaa qqe me la dio ¬¬ buenoo lo hize aa Dunkitoo xD un pqoo maas ameenazantee d lo normaal, peeroo sige siendoo el mismiisimmoo Duncan! ajajj voo tmb soos too CUSIFAIIIIIII**_

_**Gwen1661 : graax tu revieew, oobio qe la vooi a segir (: segi comentandoo!  
**_

_**MIREYA DXC : mee aleegra qqe te gustee (:graacias x tu review, seegi reviewandoo! **_

_**Estee caap dediqaadoo a ussd! si qqeeeres qe te dediqe dejaa un review xD, aaahaha .. bueeh me vooi llendoo ...**_

_**Guuaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review? **_


	4. ¿Temerte, desaparecido?

_**Hoolaa! Bueeno, seguroo qe estee cap los dejaa aasi WTF? ( oosea re confundidoos xD) bueno, eescuuchen .. no se si lees gustara lo qe le hice en la histooriaa, en realidad aal principio qiise aserlaa asi ... y capaaz qqe algnos se hayan dadoo cuentaa ( algunos qe leaan historias como estaas) bueno , solo se qe 1 se dio cuenta, xq me digo...**_

_**nachi123 : Duncan no ees lo qe aaparentaa ser, y agradescoo tu qonseejoo! Noo hize niinguna nota d autoor (;**_

_**¿A qe me refieeroo? Ya entendeeraan, al final de el caap. Bueno qreoo qe es el cap mas largoo qe escribi aaaj nosee.. la qoosa es qe no se si les gustara el cambio qqe hize, bueno en realidad nunqa lo hize siempre pense haacerloo aasi .. peero estaba dudandoo xq usd creiaan qe era normal todo .. y. .. bueno seguroo qe no entienden nada.. les dejo el cap para qe entiendan.**_

* * *

Se tocaron. Nuestros labios se tocaron y yo no pude impedirlo, simplemente no pude. No dejare que esto llegara mas lejos, no, no lo dejare. El me tenía acorralada, necesito una escapatoria. Mi mente pensaba unas cosas mientras mi cuerpo hacia otras, yo solo lo mantenía entretenido mientras buscaba una salida. Quería salir, inmediatamente, no podía... traicionarlo así, a el, al único que ame, y a mi misma. No iba a disfrutar el momento, no... No iba hacerlo. Ya... estoy rendida... no hay salida. Estoy perdida. Bueno... no tanto. Tenia una idea, no sabia si resultaría, pero la vida no tiene sentido si no te arriesgas a intentarlo. Me arriesgare. Lo intentare. Por mas de que el miedo me invada, por mas de lo que me puede pasar, de lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

Levante mi mano, mientras el tenia los ojos cerrados, y con todas mis fuerzas pegue en el pómulo de... Duncan mi mano, dejándolo marcada, o por lo menos esa era mi intención. No resulto. Mi plan no resulto el se dio cuenta de mi acción y me tomo de la muñeca antes de que yo pudiera pegarle e irme corriendo de allí. Pero fue en vano, y ahora... el miedo me acobarda.

- _¿Que intentabas hacer?_ - estaba molesto.

- _Y... yo... _

_- No te conviene intentarlo._

Sus ojos... cambiaron. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, de un momento a otra tenia unos ojos azules brillantes como gemas, pero... ahora sus ojos son dorados, como oro. Podía ver el brillo que resaltaba en su pupila y se podía observar a través de la esclerótica. Solo una cosa no había cambiado, el impenetrarte resplandor de sus ojos. Pero aun así el suceso fue muy extraño, nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien al cual los ojos le cambiaran de color repentinamente, nunca. Pero... esto debe tener una explicación, como todo en la vida. Y la voy a saber, si es que... sigo viva.

Yo lo mire, no importaba el color de sus ojos, aunque para ser honesta me gustaban mas los otros, igualmente me perdí en ellos, como centellaban, como resplandecían, su forma de mirar, era lo que me gustaba de el. Pero no llegare a más de ello, que solo me gusten sus ojos. Basta. Llegue a la cima. Escale la montaña. No me gusta el, solo sus ojos... cautivantes, hipnotizantes

No sabia, si decírselo, o simplemente quedarme callada. Siempre fui de las personas que nunca se queda con las palabras en la boca, siempre la suelta, y siempre dice la verdad aunque pueda herir a la persona. Tal como mi signo, así es... soy Escorpio. Al igual que mi padre, creo... que todo lo herede de el. Creo que haría una excepción, no se si hablar, si soltarlo, creo que el ya mismo lo sabe, con... bueno no se su edad, pero con la edad que

debe tener seguro que ya distinguió el cambio de sus ojos, la diferencia. Pero... ahora me pregunto ¿Cual sera su color normal? Y ahora que... ¿su cuerpo cambiara de color también? ¿Acaso es un hombre camaleón?

- _¿Eres un hombre Cameron?_ - sin darme cuenta esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

- _Jajajajajajaj_ - rió a pequeñas carcajadas - _Primero, en Argentina no se dice "eres" se dice, "sos"y segundo... ¿No crees que sos demasiado grande para leer historietas? Parece que a la princesa le falta madurar. _

Al menos... se que tiene humor, o intenta tenerlo. No me pareció nada gracioso su comentario, al parecer a el si, ya que se esta riendo. Por otra parte, creo que mi miedo esta cesando... un poco, solo un poco.

- _Perdón princesa... lamento que sigas leyendo historietas._

- _¡Yo no leo historietas!_

- _Entonces... ¿Porque preguntaste?_

- _Tus... ojos... cambiaron de color _

Si. Lo dije. Fui directa. Pero... no se si ser directa haya sido la solución a todo esto, realmente... creo que empeore las cosas. Si. Definidamente lo hice. Lo se porque el me pego mas a su cuerpo, cosa que creí que seria imposible de hacer. Y... su mirada... amenazante... no puedo decirlo.

- _¿Queres saber la verdad?_

Asentí. ¿Realmente quiero saberlo? ¿Quiero? ¿No quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿No quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿No quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿No quiero? ... ¿Empeorara las cosas? ¿Porque sigo insistiendo? ¿Porque mi organismo no esta funcionando como debería? ... ¿Porque dije si? ¿Quiero saberlo? ¿No quiero? No lo se. Estoy confundida. _" ¿Quiero? ¿No quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿No quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿Quiero? " _

Olvídalo. Olvida todo. Quisiera que fuera un sueño. Tal vez morir no sea la mejor solución ¿O si? Porque. ¿Porque no estoy decidida como todas las otras veces? Porque. ¿Porque el logra que me ponga nerviosa e indecisa, hasta llegar a que tartamudee? No se. Quisiera. Quisiera saber la respuesta... a todo. De todo.

- _No creo que te guste_

Lo se. ¿Lo sabia? Sabía que no me gustaría. ¿O en realidad no lo sabía? No... no... No. ¿En que estoy metida? Quisiera retroceder el tiempo. ¿O me muero por saberlo? Bueno... si. Me muero por saberlo. Pero... ¿Pero que? No se. De un momento para otro, ya no tengo la respuesta. Tengo miedo, y de eso era lo único que estaba completamente segura. Reconozco mis emociones ¿Enserio? Bueno... algunas.

_"No creo que te guste, No creo que te guste, No creo que te guste, "_ Las palabras transitaban por mi cabeza, tenia miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Como secarlo? El saco sus brazos de mi encierro, dejándome el camino libre, pero no estaba segura de escapar, es muy probable no volver a verlo, el estudia en la misma institución que yo. Sin darme cuenta, mis piernas corrían, se movían en un movimiento rápido, sin darme cuenta, sin saberlo, estaba corriendo. Mire para atrás rápidamente para observar si el seguía ahí. No... No estaba, no... pero... pero. .. ¿Como? Estaba allí, adelante mío, como si fuera invisible y me hubiera atravesado el cuerpo para llegar antes que yo al lugar, nadie puede ser tan rápido, además debí haberlo visto correr. No hay rastro ni explicación de como llego a unos 100 m mas adelante en menos de 12 segundos, no... no hay ninguna explicación ni teoría. Algo raro esta pasando aquí, bueno... con el.

- _Dijiste que querías saber _

Su mirada, era aterradora, pero... muy hipnotizante. No, no es que a mi me vuelva loca, por supuesto que no. Solo es que... sus ojos eran brillantes como perlas, y tranquilos como el mar, eran puros, eran... perfectos. Pero nadie, en este mundo, ni aunque tenga los mejores ojos el mundo lograra remplazarlo, no. Nunca. Por mas de que intente olvidarlo, recuperarme, el sigue presente en mi, y así seguirá. No sabia que responder, muy raro en mí porque yo simple tuve una respuesta para cualquier interrogación que me hayan hecho. ¿Que respondería? Ni yo misma estaba segura de lo que quería, si quería saberlo o no. Admito que la curiosidad me mataba, pero también admito que me aterraba. A veces, queremos enterarnos de todo, pero cuando sabemos la verdad, nos arrepentimos, y yo no quiero arrepentirme. Solo de una cosa me he arrepentido en toda mi vida: De amarlo tanto. Cuantos nervios, tenia demasiados, se podía decir que se apoderaron completamente de mi ser, no se si algún día correspondería a reaccionar.

Y ahora... ¿Que hago? El no cambio de posición, de vista, simplemente seguía igual que hace unos minutos, al igual que yo, la diferencia es que yo estoy llena de miedo y el solamente esta jugando con migo y con mis sentimientos. Pero... ahora que lo pienso vivir es tratar de sobrevivir sin su amor, así que si mi vida se despidiera, estaría mejor. ¿Que peligro puedo correr? ¿Que mas podré enfrentar? Sea lo que sea, nada será peor que el hecho de que se haya ido de mi vida, que haya dejado su vida. Nada puede ser peor que no poder volver a verlo, podré soportar cualquier cosa, menos su perdida. Decidida, lo quiero saber, nada seria peor que verlo irse, a el.

- _Si, quiero saberlo._

Respondí segura, y justamente lo hice porque estaba segura de mi decisión, y nada ni nadie iba a poder hacer que me arrepienta, ya que mas da, en la vida uno tiene que arriesgarse, y si arriesgarse por una curiosidad es algo incorrecto, pues ya no importa si estoy haciendo las cosas mal, ya nada vale la pena. No se porque tarde tanto en tomar una decisión, un camino. Quien sabe, tal vez sea un error o tal vez una aventura, pero no iba a averiguar lo que en realidad es, quitarme esta ansias de saberlo, si no me lanzo a la decisión, al destino.

De repente su mirada comenzó a asustarme, estoy pensando de que el no es una buena influenza, pero no me importa, mis acciones son producto de mi tristura, y no hay nada peor que este dolor que siento dentro de mi corazón, nada podrá superarlo, así que si trata de dañarme, ya estoy destruida, y si lo hace físicamente tampoco me importaría, ser hermosa, ¿Para quien? El se acerco más a mí, con su misma mirada aterrorizante.

Su rostro se acercaba mas al mío, hasta llegar a mi oído, yo intentaba a toda costa a ocultar mi nerviosismo. Queria decirme un secreto, lo aparentaba. O simplemente quería apuñalarme por mi espalda, matarme, golpearme, asesinarme, o esperar otro momento indicado, si es que yo antes no trato de suicidarme.

Llego a mi oído. Nada... no paso nada, no digo nada, solo hacia movimientos con su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a su postura normal, frente a mí, exactamente como antes. Yo tenía la oportunidad de escapar, pero, no quería. Luego de tantas confusiones por fin estaba determinada a mi destino, a mis decisiones próximas. No mas dudas, conducciones, ya tengo todo decidido, y si no resulta no resultara, nada peor de lo que siento puede sucederme, de eso es lo único que estoy segura.

- _Yo se que no tense el valor para saberlo _

Si lo tengo, el no tiene idea por lo que estoy pasando, de lo que estoy viviendo. De cuanto estoy sufriendo, y con las ganas de terminar mi vida para siempre. El no me conoce, y ese comentario realmente me dolió, siendo franca. Y yo no tengo porque tener que estar conversando con alguien que no conozco, si alguien me va a quitar la vida, que tenga alguna razón para hacerlo. Es increíble como tal disquisición me hizo reaccionar, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Pero si el error ya esta cometido, hecho, que más da, siguiere la corriente de la situación por más de que este despierta y que pueda controlar mis acciones. Una parte de mi no se equivoca, nada puede pasar por encima de este dolor. El que se equivocaba era el, yo tenia todo el valor suficiente.

- _Yo si tengo el valor. Vos no lo tense _

Exacto. El no tenía el valor. Era claro. El simplemente daba vueltas y vueltas para decirme su secreto, o asustarme, matarme, lo que quiera hacer. Y si el tuviera el valor de hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento, no dando vueltas al asunto como una calesita. Yo estaba actuando maduramente, creo. Por lo menos estaba decidida a lo que haría y lista para lo que pueda llegar a pasar, más que lista, completamente preparada.

El ajusto su puño, y en un movimiento rápido estaba a dos centímetros de mi rostro. Y por más de que esta envuelta en mi miedo, estoy lista. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, luego de unos minutos los abrí, ya que no paso nada, no sentí nada. Cuando mis parpados se abrieron en su totalidad, no había nada mas que el alto árbol en el cual el bajo. Gire mi cabeza en busca de el, pero... no estaba. Desapareció, como las sombras a plena luz. Pero... Esto no puede ser posible, ¿A donde se fue? Y... ¿Como?

Caminaba por el pasillo. Quisiera poder estar bien. Pero no es así, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Soy reconocida con la anti-social de la escuela, la que no habla con nadie y lo único que hace es llorar. Así es, no tengo amigos. Tampoco tengo ánimos para festejar, ni hablar, ni comer, ni nada. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No lo se... cada segundo se me hacen eternos, para ser exacta creo que hace 5 meses. Desde que ese punk desapareció, sin dejar rastro. Pues, no supe mas de el. No se si abra sido un fantasma o algo por el estilo. Pero aun así sigo teniendo dudas sobre su "temita". Para ser honesta, no lo he olvidado, es decir, no deje de pensar en el. Tal vez no haya sido un cobarde, o tal vez si. A mi parecer si lo era porque no vi. rastros de el desde entonces. ¿Algo más? Si. En verdad si. Algo que realmente me espanta. Pero... es duro decirlo.

Todo el día fue lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. Para ser precisa, todos los días son lo mismo. Pero... algo cambio desde que el se fue, desapareciendo. Esa misma noche en que se fue... empecé a sentir ruidos en la noche, mientras trataba de dormir, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

**_Flashback:_**

_Si, sigo pensando en eso. Es imposible que se haya ido así. Solo cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y en un instante para otro ya no estaba. No se. Tal vez tenga que ver con el secreto al cual supuestamente debía temerle, ¿O _

_Al que debería temerle era a el? No se. Me quede perpleja luego de eso, lo analice, busque información en Internet, en bibliotecas. Pero no encuentro en ningún lugar alguna teoría que diga que un hombre pueda correr tan _

_Rápido en tan poco tiempo. Y yo se que se había ido, recorrí todo el bosque buscándolo, me fije hasta en las copas de los árboles y en el ultimo lugar, todos los detalles, de aquel frondoso bosque. Pero no, desapareció. _

_Tal vez sea cuestión de olvidarlo. Además, que el sea un cobarde no es mi problema. Me acosté en mi cama, pero no me tape. Tenía calor, mucho. Tampoco me cambie. No tenia ganas, ni ánimos. Cerré mis ojos esperando _

_Caer en un sueño en cuando escuche ruidos en mi cuarto, de muebles moviéndose y ruidos de hojas que tocaban en mi ventana, pero lo raro de todo esto es que no había viento, y era el único árbol que se movía. Sentí como el _

_Piso vibraba, y como la ventana se abría y cerraba sola. De repente las luces se apagaron y sentí una voz._

_- Courtney... ***********_

_Lo único que pude entender fue "Courtney", no pude entender mas. Pero algo más, había dicho. Me quede completamente asustada. Baje las escaleras muerta del susto prácticamente. Y mis lágrimas salieron compitiendo _

_En una carrera para ver cual de ellas llegaba más rápido hacia mi mejilla. No podía verlo... no podía ver a mi padre con una herida en el cuello y con la ambulancia llevándoselo al hospital. Estaba... muerto. _

**_Fin flashback._**

Nunca supimos lo que paso, pero esa noche creo que fue la peor de mi vida. ¿Porque a mi? ¿Porque me toco vivir esta vida? Ver a los dos hombres más importantes en toda mi vida irse. En mi vida no hay nada más que sufrimiento, ya ni siquiera despliego una sonrisa. Mi madre y yo estamos destrozadas. No me quite la vida solamente para no dejarla sola. No es tan fácil. Aun no lo logramos superar. Y tampoco creo que lo hagamos. No es un tema cualquiera, un sufrimiento cualquiera.

Olvidando mis penas, evitando el sollozo, abrí mi cama y me acosté. Pero sin dormirme, dormir me cuesta demasiado desde entonces. Solo lo hago para ir al colegio mañana, y tratar de disimular el dolor que me acompaña en mis adentros. Tres horas ya pasaron, son las 3:00 AM, no he podido cerrar mis ojos, no he podido caer en el sueño. Todos los días es lo mismo. Como todas las noches, no puedo alejar el momento en que Eric se fue, cuando conocí al punk y justo como el mismo día de su desaparesimiento la perdida de mi padre. Como todos los días.

Ya son las 4:00 AM, no pude dormir todavía. Ahora estoy en la ventana contemplando el resplandor de la luna. Estaba perdida en su belleza, me recuerda... a los ojos de Duncan. Del desaparecido. Presentí el sonido de un grito, a no muy lejos de aquí. Quise salir a ver que había pasado, la curiosidad me invadía. Tome mi campera y salí lentamente de mi casa, para que mi mama no escuche mi salida. Estaba lloviendo, no tenia problema

de mojarme, ya nada me importaba. Aun así me tape la cabeza con la capucha que tenia mi abrigo. Los gritos se seguían escuchando y ya eran automáticos. Era una mujer. Yo corrí siguiendo el sonido. No... No puede ser. Ahí estaba el muchacho con unos filosos colmillos saliendo de su boca, muy cerca del cuello de la chica. ¿Un vampiro?

**- _Así que por eso tenia que tenerte miedo, desaparecido._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueeno , espero qqe ahora entiendan. Dejenme oopiniones, sugerencias y si lee gustoo la idea de hacer a Duncan vampiro. Bueeno ... cualqier duda ( qee de seguro tieenen) pregunten ii lees respondoo con un MP ( mensaje privado)_**

**_Dejen reviews porfaaaaaaaa! con lo qe qieren qqe pase oo algo aasi , d lo qe qieraan!_**

**_Guaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?  
_**


	5. Cada el plazo de 7 dias

_**Hoolawaachi ^^ ( xD , ees una foorma dd decir "Hola" es qqe era una palaabra taan comuun, desirlaa tantoo me canso xD) .. bueeno me taarde en aactuzalizar, yaa se. Peero se los diijo sinceeramente no tenia NADA de inspiraacion, absoluutamente NADA, no podia haceer nada se loos juroo u.u, y no es q no hayaa tenidoo ideaas xq la idea de este cap la tengoo ase baanda, peroo no tenia inspiraacoin para escribirlaa.. asi q bueno, soon laas 3 d la mañanaa iii recieen teerminoo el cap, mm agarro la inspiraacion d un moomentoo para otro ii surgio el cap^^ .. buenoo esta algoo confusoo cualqieer duda preguntemnee y respondoo , me costoo DEMASIADO en aaser este cap aasi q les agradeceriaa qqe porfavoor dejen reviews. Adeemaas, es el cap maas largoo q hize ! **_

_**Ah ii stoi pensandoo en aser otra histooriaa n.n , yaa tengoo escritoo aproximadamente 2 hoojas d word, yaase nada.. peero es q no tenia inspiracion para ninguna historiaa, ii qmo aora volvio capaaz q ensegida ( uno oo dos diaas) la este subiendoo ^^ bueno este cap esta dedicaado aa ...**_

LadyGaGaCherryBoom

XCLAUXDXC

MarylinnDxC

Citlallitha

pankeckes

MIREYA DXC

Courtneywafflesdxc

courtneypda1996

Loos veoo abajo n.n

* * *

- _¡Sacame de acá idiota!_ - Dije mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Estuve golpeando así por un largo tiempo. Pare en cuanto mis puños empezaron a dolerme. Me dejé deslizar y no pude evitar mi llanto. Radié mis rodillas con mis brazos y escondí mi cara en el medio de estos. Ya he estado un día aquí. Nunca pensé que el iba a hacerme esto. ¿Porque no dejarme ir, acaso no entiende que no le diré a nadie? Parece que no. Pero quería salir. No por mi incomodidad, si no por mi madre. No quiero imaginarme su tristeza y su preocupación. Ya es demasiada carga. Estaba decidida a salir, a toda costa. Pero la pregunta que me atormentaba era... ¿Como? Todos los cuartos de la casa tenían alarmas, cámaras y censores. Además, el casi siempre estaba en la casa, y de una o otra forma los otros me descubrirían. Lo que significa que no hay escapatoria. Detuve mi llanto, ya eran las 10 de la noche y seguramente me llamaría a cenar, pero yo no comeré. Y así fue... luego de diez minutos vi. Su mohawk verde asomarse en la entrada a la habitación en donde yo estaba.

- _A comer, no tardes _- Dijo seriamente.

Quisiera volver a ver su sonrisa. No porque me gustara, si no porque ver tan seria, y con tantas ganas de asesinarte a una persona no es algo que me agrade, ni a mi, ni a nadie. Pero esto es algo que realmente no puedo entender. Me tiene encerrada aquí... ¿Por miedo de que le diga a la gente que el es un... vampiro? ¿Y me ofrece hospitalidad? Estoy pensando que... tal vez sea una buena persona pero despues de todo. Pero no estoy segura, no puedo estar segura de ello, como estarlo si vez personalmente como chupa sangre del cuello de una inocente. Y es muy probable... que la siguiente victima sea yo. Y que todo esto de la hospitalidad, la cordialidad y todo lo que esta haciendo por mi es simplemente un engaño, un intento para hacerme caer de que el es una buena persona y no estar preparada para mi muerte. Y... para que disfrute mis últimas horas de vida, o el tiempo que sea mientras tenga mi alma en mi cuerpo.

Disfrutando de los minutos, horas, no se exactamente el tiempo que me queda, de mi vida, miserables, evitando llorar, pero pensar que estaré en un lugar mejor me tranquiliza. Pero no puedo evitar sumergirme en la tristeza, con solo imaginarme a mi madre... perdiendo al novio de su hija, y viéndola sufrir así por un hombre por tanto tiempo, que su esposo fuera asesinado, y ahora... la perdida de su hija, es demasiado dolor. Es la única razón por que no quiero irme de este mundo de porquería, lleno de consumistas, delincuentes. Es increíble como todo se hecho abajo, como todo cambio. Vivimos en una realidad muy dura y difícil de soportar. Llenos de asesinatos, violaciones e ideas que te paralizan la mente. Pero lo que no entiendo es... ¿Porque lo hacen? Simplemente por un juego, ¿Por diversión? No lo entiendo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre, a pesar de soportar esta vida, que lamentablemente nos toco vivir, y con la idea de que sos la única con que podes contar en este mundo, que ya no te queda absolutamente nadie, soportar esa carga en la espalda, esa cruz. No puedo morir así, no puedo morir con el pensamiento de que el ser que me dio la vida soporte tanto, mas de lo que ya ha soportado. No voy a dejar que nada mas la hiera. Y si para eso, tengo que sobrevivir en la realidad, lo voy a hacer. Cuando se trata de esa persona, que te dio la vida, que te crío, que te guío por el duro camino que es la vida, que siempre estuvo para vos, agradezco con toda mi alma tener una madre. Y ahora… ahora que lo pienso… yo solo me preocupaba por mi, mi novio murió, y fingía estar en una novela dramática, mientras ella soportaba mucho mas que eso, y yo dejándola a un lado, como una completa egoísta. No entiendo como pude. Se acabo. Si voy a morir, que sea en el intenso de que mi madre este feliz.

- _¡Dije que vinieras a comer!_ - Vino el y me tomo del brazo, haciéndome doler.

- _Solo decide si yo voy a ser la cena_ - Dije quitando su brazo de mi muñeca.

- _Solo tomamos sangre humana cada una semana nena - Dijo yéndose para la mesa extrayéndome con el, se sentó y empezó a alimentarse... de ¿animales?_

_

* * *

_Quisiera poder ver las estrellas, una vez más. Me encantan. Pero todo el ambiente esta cerrado, ni si quiera una luz de el entorno, ni un resplandeciente rayo de sol en las mañanas, nada. Quisiera por lo menos ver alguna pequeña abertura, pero aquí todo es vallado, excepcionando la puerta, pero esta siempre esta cerrada, y el único que posee la mágica llave para abrirla, es Duncan, el maldito vampiro que desgraciadamente tuve que conocer. Ya es mi segundo día aquí, y luego de esta larga y fría noche, será el tercero.

El desgraciado toco la puerta, yo no quería atenderlo, para ser sincera no quería verlo, saber nada mas de el, ni de su existencia. Ya se lo que el hizo, estoy completamente segura de ello, yo se que el mato a mi padre... y a mi novio. Volvió a llamar, no me importaba que el sonido me vuelva loca, no me importaba que se produjera con tanta frecuencia que llegaría a matarme de los nervios, no voy a atenderle, ni voy a querer que entre a la habitación, es mas, no pienso salir de esta posición para hacer que el pase hasta aquí. Nunca. No. Tampoco le hablare, no quiero tener ninguna conversación con el, nada con el, el no es nada mas que un maldito miserable que lo único que piensa es en matar gente solamente para hacer sufrir a otros. Desgraciado. Desgraciados a todos aquellos que son como el, a todos los vampiros que existan en este planeta, los odio a todos, a cada uno de ellos. Y volviendo al tema... otra vez toco. Sin más vueltas, se limito a entrar por su cuenta, pero aun así yo no iba a dirigirle la palabra.

- _Hey... te traje comida_ - Dijo inclinando el plato en donde había un poco de... no se que animal seria, pero, realmente me daba asco.

_"No le respondas, no le respondas, no le respondas "_ Yo, no quería responderle, por ninguna circunstancia lo hubiera hecho. Pero luego pensé... que tendría que tratarlo como no se merece, osea bien, tal vez... así me deje en libertad, algo que dudo, pero, creo en los milagros, o al menos solía hacerlo. _"Oh mamá espero que esto valga la pena"_

- _No gracias_ - Me limite a responder, algo asqueada por el "menú".

- _Deberías aprovechar lo que te doy, después de todo... no creo que dures mucho_ - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida - _con vida_ - Esto ultimo lo digo en susurro, pero yo si alcance a escucharlo.

Ese último comentario dirigido me causo turbación. Y ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarme a mi madre sufriendo, de esa manera, por mi futura muerte. Nunca pensé que moriría así. Sin duda sus ultimas palabras, antes de irse me dejaron perpleja, trasmitiendo un fuego en mi cuerpo, fluyendo por mis venas, un fuego reconocido como... _miedo._

_

* * *

_

Aun no se como pude dormir. Simplemente me desconcentre de los casi interminables pensamientos que atacaban mi cabeza en un momento de guerra entre ellos mismos y cerré mis ojos, hasta que el sueño me invadió en mi totalidad. Pero lo hice. Dormí. Pero la inseguridad volvió a apoderarse de mis adentros. Eche un vistazo al lugar, aunque sabia perfectamente como lucia, he estado tanto tiempo en este lugar que lo sabia de memoria. Pero por alguna estaba razón, me sentía perdida, como si siguiera en mi sueño... o en un transe. Era el tercer día en este calabozo. Quiero salir, ya. Pero mi corazón, mi mente, mi conciencia, y yo sabemos que eso es tecnicamente imposible. Quisiera saber cuanto tiempo pasare acá, o mejor dicho... sobrevire acá. Yo se correctamente lo que pasara, se que moriré, se que el me matara, yo se que algo malo pasara, y que será mi fin, que mi madre estará mal, y se que lamentare haber salido de mi casa, de enamorarme de alguien que se fue tan pronto, hasta arrepentirme de haber nacido. De no ser alguien normal, con una vida normal. Pero esta vida espantosa tuvo que tocarme a mi, y no me importa si sonó egoísta, pero creo, en realidad no creo estoy plenamente segura de que nadie por ninguna particularidad querría estar en esta situación, en la cual yo estoy aferrada, obligada a estar.

De repente, escuche unos gritos en la casa, algo extraño debido a que Duncan vive solo... bueno eso creo. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Porque tiene este cuarto? Me refiero al cuarto en donde estoy durmiendo y pasando todo mi aburrido. Realmente no me sorprende que traiga una fila de chicas, es mas seria demasiado común y para nada insólito, viendo como es. Pero aun así tenia una curiosidad penetrante, una curiosidad matadora. Si al menos moriría, quiero saber todos los detalles de esta espeluznante historia. Puse oídos una vez más para ver si lograba escuchar algún otro grito, pero no. Sin embargo, estoy segura que no era otro "ataque" a otra persona, debido a que el también gritaba. De seguro es una de sus cuantas novias, y tuvo una pelea, de seguro por engañarla, no me malinterpreten, solo estoy diciendo la verdad obvia.

- _¡Courtney no intentes escapar!_ - Grito entrando a mi cuarto rápidamente.

Yo solo lo mire. Por mas que quisiera no iba a escapar, sabría que no podría. Creo el se dio cuenta de que no estaba escapando por mi mirada de " no estoy haciendo nada".

- _Que raro... sentí que alguien estaba saliendo de aquí _- Dijo extrañado. Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle... pero ¿Que quiso decir con lo otro? Me quede con la duda, pero no espere más y trate de seguirlo. Pero... ya no estaba.

* * *

Es tan aburrido. No hay nada que hacer acá. Tampoco me gustaría distraerme. Aunque seria mejor disfrutar cada momento, de los últimos. Al menos para decir " pase bien mi ultimo día". Quisiera que algo emocionalmente pase, pero tan bien tengo miedo de que entre y chupe mi cuello, bebiendo toda mi sangre, envelándome, matándome en un repentino giro. Quite esas imágenes de mi mente, y tratare de evitarlas, pero todo esto se esta volviendo difícil, no puedo olvidarlo. No puedo creer que recién es el 4 día, el tiempo no puede pasar más lentamente. Mire la ventana, y me quede pensando en lo de ayer. ¿Es que... el me mintio todo este tiempo y si se puede salir de aca? Nunca hice el intento, tal vez por insegura, tal vez por cobarde, pero nunca intente. Otra cosa de que me arrepiento es de haber sido tan idiota de no probar si era cierto lo que me decía o no. Pero en cierta parte el miedo me acobarda, si era verdad todo lo que me dijo corro riesgo... pero ¿Que otro riesgo puedo correr? Estoy encerrada en una casa, con un vampiro que no tardara de asesinarme. Volví a observar la ventanilla, sin darme cuenta estaba mordiendo mi labio, y mi vista solamente se concentraba en aquella posible salida. Sin decir más, pensar más, mirar más, listo.

- _Adiós Duncan_ - Dije dirigiéndome hacia vidriera.

Pero apenas a dar un paso la alarma comenzó a sonar y se escucho por todo el lugar, estaba aturdiéndome e inmediatamente ya podía ver el cuerpo del malvado adelante mío mirándome amenazadamente, es menos de dos segundos desde que el sonido empezara a matar a mis oídos. Luego de asustarme con su mirada, que no entiendo como alguna vez pudo lograr hipnotizarme, movió la vista y noto que yo no estaba suficientemente cerca de la ventana para que se activara el aviso, es mas estaba relativamente lejos de ella. Lo que significa, que hay alguien mas en esta casa que al parecer estaba intentando escapar. Seguramente aquella que escuche gritar. Pero lo extraño... era que tambien habia escuchado gritos de... un hombre, pero al parecer no era Duncan. Esto es realmente extraño.

- _Duncan... hay alguien mas aquí_ - Dije con nerviosismo.

- _Ya lo se Courtney, ¿crees que soy un idiota?_

- _La verdad..._ - El me miro con una mirada amenazante - _n... no_ - conteste tartamudeando. No puedo creer que su mirada me atemorice de esa forma.

El simplemente se fue.

* * *

Sigo con la duda. Aquella duda sobre que persona puede ser la que este en este lugar. Capaz que es otra como yo, que no conozco. Y que Duncan si sabe que esta, pero quiere ocultármelo. No lo se. Si lo supiera no estaría traumada con todos estos pensamientos divulgando por mi cabeza. Quería que algo emocionante pasara. Sucedió. Ahora no quiero que pase algo emocionante, pero tampoco quiero que este en un inmortal aburrimiento. Tan lento ha pasado todo, que ya siento que ha pasado un mes cuando en realidad solamente han pasado 5 días. Esta vez, mi estomago ruge de hambre, pero no voy a comer un indefenso animal tal como lo hace el. Yo no me alimento de sangre de unos pobres seres vivos del bosque, no. Solo acepto un vaso de agua, espero soportar lo más que pueda antes de morir, disfrutare hasta cada segundo, y estoy evitando llorar. Y debo admitir que me esta costando demasiado. No puedo controlar mi hambre, me llama, me estoy volviendo loca. Para aliviar mis problemas, llego Duncan.

- _Acá tenés tu agua_ - Dijo dándome el agua fríamente.

- _En... realidad... hoy voy a querer comer_ - No quise desirlo, pero las palabras salieron automaticamente de mi boca cuando mi estomago volvio a rugir.

- _OK... vení_ - Dijo confundido. No lo culpo, después de 5 malditos días me resigne a probar bocado. Primera y última vez que hago algo como esto.

Lo seguí hacia la mesa y me senté al frente de el, a continuación el sirvió en un plato algo de... en realidad no se exactamente que era, lo que se es que estaba... crudo. Primera y última vez que hago algo como esto.

* * *

Sigo con ganas de vomitar. Pero no lo hago precisamente para mantener mi estomago con algo adentro de el, únicamente por eso. Realmente fue lo peor que hice en toda mi vida. Pero si quería seguir viviendo, tenía que hacerlo. No aguantaría mas tomando únicamente líquido. Pero, a partir de ahora seguiré con el agua nada más, al menos por los próximos 5 días, si es que llego a aguantar 5 días más. Axial es, es el día 6, y esto realmente me esta espantando. Quiero escapar. Pero ahora se que las alarmas si funcionan, y aun no pude averiguar quien es la otra persona que supuestamente vive en esta casa, aparte de Duncan claro. Últimamente he escuchado ruidos, y murmullos, demasiados murmullos. También pasos, de zapatos de mujer... y de hombre. Pero yo se, estoy completamente segura de que es Duncan, no se porque, pero yo se que no es el, pero no tengo un algoritmo para justificar lo que estoy diciendo. De repente escuche los mismos sonidos que nombre anteriormente, tenia la piel de gallina y mi nerviosismo aumentaba rápidamente. Yo salí, la curiosidad me mataba por dentro.

- _¿Quienes son ustedes?_ - Dije antes de salir a la puerta.

* * *

Día 7. No puedo creerlo. Estuve tan cerca. Tan cerca de irme de acá. Demasiado. No puedo creer que...

_**Flashback:**_

_- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Dije antes de salir de la puerta _

_Los dos empezaron a correr en un intento de escaparse, estaban vestidos de negro y con mascaras, debido a esto no pude ver como eran. Yo los seguí, pero estos corrieron a una velocidad inalcanzable, igual que Duncan. Llegue a la conclusión que ellos también eran... vampiros. Pero... lo que no entiendo, es ¿Si eran vampiros, porque Duncan estaba contra ellos? ¿O era que en realidad eran aliados, pero fingían no serlo? _

_- ¿Que haces? - Me tomo por sorpresa, yo di un pequeño salto, me asusto. _

_- Yo... yo... nada - Tartamudee. _

_No pude notar lo que hizo, miro extrañamente para un costado y en sus ojos se formo una especie de "reflejo". Luego voltio hacia mi nuevamente, pero desconcertado. _

_- ¿Donde están? - Pregunto apretándome la muñeca._

_- Donde están... ¿quienes? _

_- ¡Donde se fueron carajo! - Comenzó a gritar descontroladamente._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Y... quienes habrán sido, aun no tengo la menor idea. Quisiera saber, resolver todo este laberinto, y entender algo. Inesperadamente una puñalada se sentó en mi corazón, nunca jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte. Empecé a gemir. Y yo sentía... de que me llego la hora. De que iba a morir. Y el apareció. Como entre las sombras, con esa rapidez que odio, con esa velocidad. No cabía duda, era mi muerte.

- _¿Disfrutaste tu estancia muñeca?_

Yo caminaba para atrás. Jamás tuve tanto miedo en mi vida y jamás sentí esta sensación espantosa. ¿Porque... por que me toco morir asi, porque asi? Me logro acorralar contra la pared. No podía morir, por una sola razón. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre. Una razón que valía más que cualquier otra. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre. La mejor mujer que haya conocido jamás. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre. Mi madre.

- _Prométeme que mi madre estará bien después de esto_

- _No lo prometo._

Y su boca se acercaba más a... mi cuello. Y mi vida fue una porquería, y mi madre seguirá infeliz. Y yo entendí que el es un cobarde para nada prometedor. Y todo esto ¿abra sido una coincidencia, de que los vampiros toman sangre humana cada 7 días, y yo estuve 7 días aquí? Ahora entendí que todos estos hechos extraños y para nada abrumadores suceden… _**cada el plazo de 7 días.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**chaaaaaaaaaaaaan :O ... bueeno espero q haayan entendiidoo el cap xq la vd es coonfusoo , yoo RESPONDO CUALQIEER DUDA PREGUNTAMELA X REVIEW II T RESPONDOO O X UN MP ( MENSAJE PRIVADO) bueno **_

_**aceptoo tdoo tipos d comentarios, bueenoos y maloos.. peero me gustaria maas q sean buenos obviamente xq mee tarde unaa banda een aaseer el cap noo se imaginaan! ... me demore muuchoo ii la vdd estuvee muuuuuchiiiiiiiiiiiisimoo tieempo pensadoo en ideaas para aseerlo, y foorzandoo mi minuusculaa mentee paara escribirlo cuandoo no tenia inspiraacion.**_

_**Bueeno mm vooi llendoo ii esperoo q les haya gustaadoo el cap..**_

_**besoo (: **_

_**yoo tengoo un sapoo qqe se llamaa peppee (8 .. graciaas Arii x contagiaarme la cancion ¬¬**_

_**aah y agregen mi msn ! : G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r**_

_**^^ .. m voi llendoo**_

_**Guuadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejás un review?  
**_


	6. Sentido abstracto

_**Hola! Como andan? Bueno, primero que nada quiero aclarar algo. Para evitar confusiones:**_

_**Los vampiros son seres poderosos, pero no humanos. Alguna vez lo fueron, pero ahora están muertos, o mejor dicho, no-muertos. Para convertir a un ser humano en vampiro, es necesario que otro vampiro le chupe toda la sangre, hasta la ultima gota, y que le dé una pequeña porción de su propia sangre inmediatamente después. Si pasa mucho tiempo entre que el humano murió y recibe la sangre del vampiro, el primero permanecerá muerto y la sangre no surtirá efecto. A este acto de convertir a alguien en vampiro se lo llama el Abrazo (Embrace, en ingles), al vampiro original, el Señor (Sire) y al nuevo vampiro, el que acaba de morir, se lo llama Vasallo o Chiquillo (Childe). **_  
_** Cuando ocurre el Abrazo, las emociones primarias e instintivas del Vasallo de algún modo despiertan y toman identidad propia, o casi. A esta "identidad" se la llama la Bestia, y aunque no posee conciencia propia, tratara de hacer actuar a su "dueño" en forma depravada y bestial. Es decir, el vampiro se va a sentir urgido a actuar según se lo dictan sus emociones más básicas, que son comer y atacar. La sed por la sangre se torna para ellos un ansia irrefrenable, tanto que si se encuentran muy hambrientos, van a atacar al primero que se les cruce, y matarlo, así se trate de su mejor amigo o su amante o su hijo. Del mismo modo, ante la menor amenaza de peligro, la bestia va a tratar de dictar reacciones instintivas, que son atacar (aunque el otro venga con una bazooka) o huir (dejando atras lo que sea.**_

_**la persona que es vampiro, no puede comer otra cosa que no sea sangre, tiene consiencia de las osas sin embargo, tiene la necesidad enfermisa de la sangre, de la especie que sea (humanos, animales), son intolerantes al la luz**_

_**Bueno, como en toda historia. Capaz que esta tenga distintas caracteristicas de los vampiros, en realidad no hay caracteristicas totalmente definidas de como son, por ejemplo, los vampiros son intolerantes a la luz bueno pues en esta historia no lo son porque si no no podrian vivir. Aclaro algunas caracteristicas que los vampiros tienen presente en esta historia:**_

_**Los colmillos no se ven a distancia, osea no son unos taaaaaan grandes. Pero si sonrien si se ven, es decir. Hablan apenas abriendo los labios, y NUNCA sonrien con la boca abierta, si no estirando los labios. De otra forma, los colmillos se verian.**_

_**Se ven como personas normales, no tienen alas ni nada por el estilo. Se ven como personas totalmente normales, es por eso que viven en sociedad.**_

_**Si quieren preguntarme cualquier duda sobre esto o sobre cualquier otro tema puedo responder, con un review, un mp , o por messenger, que lo paso al final. Los veo abajo. **_

_**Advertencia: Lean muy lento el cap, porque si no lo van a entender, tienen que leerlo muy despacio y entendiendo cada oracion, enserio. Analizen cada situacion, se los recomiendo. **_

**Disclaimer: ****TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Sentido abstracto**

.

.

.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el fuerte y doloroso impacto. Nunca pensé que iba a morir así. Asesinada, por un vampiro. Nunca pensé que esto existiría. Nunca creí que este seriar mi fin. Siempre creí que tendría un final feliz. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no todo es como se quiere, que la vida no es como un dulce cuento de hadas. Que no existen las hermosas princesas con elegantes y finos vestidos de diseñado, con una brillante y costosa corona de oro, y con el esperado y apasiónala príncipe azul. Ahora me pregunto si es que en realidad existe el final feliz.

No quiero irme. No quiero. Dejar a mi madre, es lo que menos quiero en este mundo. Daria lo que fuera, pagaría lo que fuera, sufriría lo que fuera, mientras mi madre este feliz. Una salada lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por mi pómulo, mientras que el dolor emocional me mataba por dentro. Este seria el final. Adiós a mis sueños, objetivos, esperanzas. Mi vida estaba planeada en su totalidad, que lastima. Luche por todo, di todo lo que pude, pase por muchas etapas, me jugué por lo que quería, cumplí con lo que tenia que hacer, sufrí física y emocionalmente, soporte todo tipo de dolor, sobreviví a la muerte de mi novio y a la de mi padre, pero no creo que mi madre pueda sobrevivir a la mía también. Y... todo lo que hice en esta vida, se fue, no contó para nada. Todo lo que hice fue en vano, para que todo terminara en una muerte no deseada.

- _No te preocupes. Te voy a matar lento, así te duele mas_ - Dijo en tono susurrante asía apenas un centímetro de distancia entre su boca y mi cuello.

No quería morir. No quería irme. Tenía muchos años de vida por delante. Tenia esperanzas, sueños, objetivos. Pero lo más importante... tenía a mi madre. Y no quería abandonarla, perderla. Quería abrazarla, sentirla, necesitaba de sus consejos, palabras de madre, su cariño, la necesitaba a ella.

No estaba segura de que hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo. Yo nunca me quede de brazos cruzados, dejando que pase lo que tenga que pasar. A mi siempre me gusto alterar el tiempo, los hechos, y al destino. Y este momento, no era la excepción.

No tenía tiempo para pensar. Estaba a unos segundos de despedirme de todo. Tenia que actuar, ya.

- _Duncan..._ - Dije atrayendo su vista hacia mi cara, fue entonces cuando note un cuchillo en la mesa - _No... Había notado, que eras bastante... guapo_ - Dije seductoramente atrayéndolo hacia mí, acariciando su mohawk.

Si para vivir, tenía que mentir, entonces tenia que hacerlo. Aunque... realmente no se si estaba mintiendo con lo que dije... ¡Por favor Courtney este no es momento de bromear!

Lo atraje hacia mí, forzando que sus labios se unan a los míos. No iba a besarlo, por más que quisiera... ¡Que esté diciendo! ¡Obviamente que no quiero! Solamente era un juego de seducción, para distraerlo.

Pero... un magnetismo arrepentido y extraño se produjo. Y nuestros labios se juntaron originando un beso. Yo no cerré los ojos y trate de localizar en cuchillo... no estaba segura de lo que iba a ser... me sentía una asesina. Sentí sus colmillos en el medio del contacto. Eso me hizo estremecer. Trate de ignorar lo sucedido, pero cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa la situación, no el beso... si no los daños que yo podía provocar, o el hecho de que pueda morir en el intento.

Encontré la navaja en la mesa que se encontraba a mi lado. Estaba nerviosa, y me sentía una asesina. Sabía que esto estaba mal. Pero para mí, estaba peor morir. No tenía mucho tiempo. En una acción mi mano ya estaba aproximándose hacia el objeto. Pero apenas unos pocos centímetros de tocar con la punta de mis dedos el filoso utensilio, una mano se poso en ella, apretándolo con fuerza. Empezó a manejarla, mientras apretaba mi muñeca causando un lacerante dolor en ella.

- _¿Que tratabas de hacer?_ - Dijo destruyendo la caricia dirigiéndose hacia mí con esa mirada a la que tanto temo.

Pero... ¿Como pudo saber el que estaba por tomar el cuchillo? Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Su pe turbante rostro me ponía nerviosa, me hacia estremecer. Sus cautivantes ojos azules ya no eran tan cautivantes, demostraban odio. Podía demostrar su odio, con su mirada, con su rostro, y con la fuerza en que estaba apretando mi muñeca.

_-...- _¿Que se supone que le dijera?

- ¡_Respóndeme!_ - Me grito.

¿Como es que me metí en esta situación? ¿Como hice para terminar aquí? Ahora... ¿Que se supone que haga, que diga, como debo reaccionar? Esta... todo perdido. Pero no podía pensar eso, no debía rendirme. Dar todo lo que da hasta el último momento, luchar por lo que quiero. Y si muero, que sea por mis meritos, por un error. No quiero que el me mate, no quiero morir asesinada, quiero morir... por mi cuenta. Pero seria mejor no morir por ninguna circunstancia en este momento, no si mi madre sigue viva para entonces.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Para colmo de males, ahora parezco una cobarde. Y si... ¿Quien no tendría miedo si estuviera en este papel? El soltó mi mano, la observe. Tenía la marca de sus manos remarcada con un color rojo, pero no rojo sangre, si no un rojo claro, como aquellos que tenias cuando un estático se te ajustaba en la piel. Me dolía. Pero no le di importancia, supongo que no seria nada a comparación de lo que venia. Tome valor. En un ágil y rápido movimiento, sin pensarlo, tome el cuchillo y lo abalance, no vi. Si en realidad le pegue a algo, porque inmediatamente me di vuelta y empecé a correr inconcientemente. La ultima imagen que tuve, fue mía, abalizándome sobre los cristalinos vidrios de la ventana.

_- ¡Estas bien!_ - Dijo mi madre abrazándome al ver que yo había despertado.

_- Don... ¿Donde estoy?_ - Dije despejándome.

_- En el hospital. Que bueno que estas bien _

_- ¿Que... paso? _

- _No sabemos. Te encontramos tirada en un auto, al parecer te tiraron de una casa de dos pisos, y caíste en un auto. Te golpeaste la cabeza, te quebraste la pierna y perdiste demasiada sangre. Por poco no te morís._

Fue ahí cuando recordé lo que estaba sucediendo. Fui cuando recordé que Duncan quería matarme. Y cuando lo bebe. Y... cuando tome ese cuchillo. Y cuando lo revolee por los aires. Y cuando... me lanceé por la ventana. ¿Como es que pude estar viva? ¿Como es que no morí?

- _Es un milagro_ - susurre.

- _Si... es un milagro que estés viva... ¿Pero que hacías ahí?_

_-...- _

¿Que podía decir? _"Hay un chico en la escuela que por alguna casualidad me encontré, digo que tenia que tenerle miedo pero yo no le tuve nada, me beso y no nos volvimos a ver, después escuche unos gritos en la calle y fui a ver que era, resulta que era ese chico que era un vampiro que estaba matando a una chica, entonces me secuestro y me dio de comer una especie de animal, espero una semana para matarme, y cuando decidió beber mi sangre yo lo seduci para atraparlo, lo bese y tome un cuchillo, lo revolee y me lanceé por la ventana"_ . Ja. Que brillante historia. Además, si lo pienso mejor... tal vez no seria lo correcto decirle la verdad. No se que paso con Duncan, y tampoco lo puede saber mi madre.

- _¡Hija!_ - Dijo mi madre haciéndome reaccionar.

- _¿Que... que?_ - Salí de mis pensamientos.

- _Te... preguntaba... que era lo que... hacías ahí_

- _Es... que, tenia que hacer un trabajo con mi compañero y... bueno... am... parece que anote mal la dirección... _

¡Que estupida escusa! Tendría que tomar clases para evitar tartamudear mientras miento. Sinceramente no se porque no le dije la verdad, tal vez porque piensen que estoy loca. O tal vez, porque vayan tras el, o que traten de descifrar a que se debe todo esto. Trate de disimular la mentira que estaba diciendo, y le entregue a mi madre una sonrisa falsa, para que me creyera. Nunca he sido de mentir, siempre fui honesta, bueno, excepto si algo esta en competencia. Se que no hace falta decirlo, pero soy competitiva. Mi madre pareció creerme, o simplemente estaba fingiendo. Creo que estaría fingiendo, no creo que alguien vaya a creer una escusa tan tonta.

- _Pero... ¡Estuviste fuera una semana! _

- _Si... am... es que me perdi y... mi celular no tenia bateria... y un señor me ofrecio su hospitalidad hasta que pudiera localizarte. Pero no pudimos. _

_- ¿Que señor? ¡Tengo que darle las gracias! Al parecer era una buena persona. _

Estoy perdida. ¿Ahora que se supone que le diga? Trate de pensar algo, ¡pero era imposible! No podía inventar a una persona, y que mágicamente desapareciera o estuviese demasiado ocupado para encontrarse con mi familia. Además, también tengo que tener la dirección, y... estoy acabada.

- _Yo._

Un muchacho, en realidad un adolescente, aparentemente de mi edad, apareció en la puerta. Era alto y delgado. Tenía el cabello un poco largo que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las orejas, comenzando el cuello, con un flequillo en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy profundos, tez normal. Llevaba puesto una camiseta verde militar, y arriba de esta una remera verde oliva con el dibujo de una mano. Tenía un pantalón negro ajustado con un cinto con un broche rojo, y zapatillas verde oliva y un tono más oscuro, pero a su vez verde.

- _Con permiso. Soy Trent Smith. Yo... bueno, en realidad yo y mi padre encontramos a su hija y la ayudamos a encontrarla._ - Prosiguió este. - _Lamento la demora, es que no teníamos manera de comunicarnos con usted, su hija no sabía ni su número, y como se habían mudado nuevamente de su casa, según ella me comento, no sabia la dirección aun, solo sabía como llegar, pero no sabía como salir de mi barrio. Buscamos en la agenda pero aun no estaba actualizada a la fecha, y mientras tanto le ofrecimos nuestro apoyo y ayuda. Perdón, no estábamos enterados que la policía la estaba buscando, ya que vivimos muy lejos de la ciudad no estamos muy familiarizados con todo esto. Yo tuve que salir a la escuela y mi padre fue al trabajo, extraño fue que nuestra empleada no fue a trabajar, al parecer, alguien creyó que no había nadie en la casa y se nos dio por robar. Y el fue el que empujo a Courtney por la ventana, yo justo volvía de el colegio y la vi caer, corrí y logre atraparla, pero no sin que se golpeara la cabeza contra el auto, igualmente ya había sufrido daños con los vidrios de la ventana. Mi padre se comunico con la policía y entonces la llamaron, lo siento mucho. Tal vez no me haya visto en el hospital, pero yo si vine a verla. _

- _Hay, que alivio. Muchísimas gracias, se ve que son buena gente_ - Dijo mi madre abrazando al joven.

¿Pero quien era el? ¿Y como sabia quien soy? De seguro es uno de los "amiguitos" de Duncan, que la tratan de librar de esta. De todas formas no lo iba a delatar, pero al parecer ellos creían lo contrario. No dejaría que se saliesen por la suya. Nunca confiare en el. Pero, le seguí el juego por alguna razón. Tal vez corra mas peligro si alguien se entera de ese secreto. Aunque... Serra mejor no abrir la boca sobre la realidad de Duncan, puede ser que el no sea un vampiro, que simplemente lo conozca. No creo que sea un individuo que mágicamente supo lo que me paso, y que tenga el valor de mentirle a mi madre, y tampoco tendría una razón para mentirle. Tenia que esperar a que mi madre estuviera fuera de la habitación para hablar con ese tal Trent. Justo en el momento indicado, en cuanto mi mamá dejo de agradecerle más de mil veces, el doctor pidió amablemente conversar con mi mama sobre mi salud. Entonces, el chico se acerco hacia mí. Yo lo mire algo enojada, tratando de hacer una mirada amenazante.

- _¿Quien sos?_

- _Trent Smith. Escucha, nadie puede saber lo de Duncan yo..._

- _Sos su amigo. Y no Queres que se lo lleven, y como el es muy cobarde te mando ¿O no?_ - Lo interrumpí.

- _No. En realidad..._

- _¿En realidad que? ¿Vas a decirme que no diga nada, porque si no me matara, que es un secreto, que me vas a decir? ¿Me vas a amenazar?_ - Volví a interrumpirlo.

- _¡No!_ - Suspiro _- Duncan es muy malo. Yo... también soy un vampiro_

- _Lo sabía. ¿Que, vos también Queres matarme? _

- _No. Yo no mato a nadie, bueno... en realidad yo y mi parte de la familia._

- _Pero si sos vampiro tenés que..._

- _Lo se. Si tomo sangre, todos los vampiros tienen que hacerlo. Los vampiros somos seres no humanos, que nos alimentamos de sangre humana o animal, no necesariamente tiene que ser humana. ¿Duncan te digo que necesitaban sangre humana para vivir? Eso es mentira. Con cualquier tipo de sangre basta. Yo nunca mate a nadie, y si probé la sangre humana fue de un accidente o de un problema que yo no allá causado. _

- _Maldito desgraciado_ - murmure.

- _Te digo que tenían que tomar sangre humana. En realidad eso es antojo, la sangre humana es mucho más deliciosa que la animal. Hay vampiros que eligieron alimentarse de sangre humana, atacar, ser malos, es decir... ser vampiros. Como Duncan, su padre, su abuelo y... mi hermano. _

- _¿Vampiros malos?_ - Dije desentendida.

- _Dejame que te explique_ - suspiro. - _Bueno. Esto es así. Austin Smith, mi abuelo, siempre fue un vampiro bueno, al igual que mis tíos abuelos. Pero, hay otros vampiros que decidieron tomar el lado malo, digamos... el lado de un vampiro común. Uno de ellos fue Alonso Evans, el abuelo de Duncan. Ellos, nunca se llevaron bien. Siempre pelearon, pero una de las peleas que hizo que se tuvieran un rencoroso odio, fue la pelea que tuvieron por Amelia Lodge, mi abuela. Ambos la querían, pero Alonso simplemente la quería para usarla, y luego abandonarla. Siempre obtuvo lo que quería, en especial si se trataba de mujeres. En cambio, mi abuelo la amaba. Ambos compitieron en una pelea contra su amor. Ninguno gano, pero Amelia decidió quedarse con mi abuelo. Alonso se enojo, y decidió vengarse, quiso matar a Amelia. No podían matar a mi abuelo, porque los vampiros son inmortales. Mi abuelo no se lo permitió así que la convirtió en vampiro, haciéndola inmortal. _

- _¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto? _

- _Espera, te sigo contando, ya vas a entender._ - Yo asentí ante sus palabras - _Desde entonces, la familia de Duncan nos ha odiado. Cuando mi padre, Jayson Smith nació,_ _también se llevaba mal con el padre de Duncan, Gilbert Evans. Siempre tuvieron una ribalidad. Pero todo empeoro cuando mi papá se enamoro. Descubrió que mi madre, Laureen Black, lo había estado engañando, con el padre de Duncan. Mi padre se molesto demasiado, tanto que deseaba matarla. Pero el era bueno, y nunca se repagaría al nivel de los otros. Mi madre se fue con ellos cuando mi hermano mayor tenia apenas 2 años, el no tenia memoria para entonces. Yo, apenas tenía uno. Mi madre tuvo un hijo con el padre de Duncan, así es, Duncan y yo somos hermanastros. _

_- Entonces estas de tu lado. _

- ¡_No! ¿Como crees? Yo nunca seria así. Yo no tengo la culpa que mi mamá haya sido una perra. Además... mi otro hermano también esta contra nuestra._

_- ¿Tu otro hermano? _

- _Si. Nick Smith. ¿No te dije que mi madre se fue cuando mi hermano tenía dos años? Cuando el se hizo mayor, quería ser lo que en realidad es... un vampiro. No quería vivir en la civilización normal, quería ser como los demás. Además, cuando se entero de que mi madre era una perra, quiso vengarse. Y desde entonces el es un vampiro malo. Quisimos detenerlo, pero no hay otra opción. El esta loco_.

- _Ah... pero yo... ¿Que tengo que ver? _

- _Mi padre y yo tratamos de salvar a las personas normales como vos, para que no sepan de la existencia de los vampiros. Debido a que, podemos estar condenados a todos. Solo una persona nos puede quitar la inmortalidad. _

- _Y... ¿Quien es?_

- _Dios. Un hombre se vuelve vampiro cuando otro hombre vampiro chupa hasta la ultima gota de sangre que tiene y luego le da un poco de la suya. La única forma de dejar de ser vampiro es suplicándole a dios, muy pocas personas lo han logrado. Pero, hace algunos años atrás, bueno, en realidad hace muchos años atrás, un vampiro llamado Mathieu Wells, dio su identidad a luz, mostrándole a todos que era un vampiro. Los científicos lo agarraron e hicieron con las tantas pruebas y análisis de su existencia que lo terminaron matando. Nadie sabe como. Tal vez haya suplicado, pero tal vez no, nadie lo sabe. Si alguien mas se entera y revela lo que somos, todo eso nos puede pasar. Somos conocidos como bestias, enemigos. Aunque, seamos buenos, como yo en mi caso. Es por eso que no tenés que decir nada. Mi padre y yo tratamos de salvar a todas las victimas de nuestros enemigos, antes de que ellos se enteren de la realidad. Porque... podría pasar, y sabíamos que pasaría, que una victima lograra escapar con vida, y en este caso, la victima sos vos. _

Wow. Todo esto es extraño. Es... imposible. Se suponía que los vampiros eran hechos sobrenaturales, que no existían. Que eran solo un mito. Pero... ¿En quien debería confiar? ¿Quien de los dos me estaba mintiendo? Posiblemente los dos. ¿Ahora que? ¿Voy a conocer otros vampiros que me llenen con distintas versiones? Aun así, creo que todos tienen el mismo propósito... matarme. Y no solo a mí, a todos, para terminar únicamente con ellos, beber toda mi sangre, disfrutarla. Acabar con todo a su paso, matar a cada persona que se aproxime al camino. Ahogarse en nuestra sangre. Malditos.

- _¿Y porque debería creerte? Después de todo le mentiste a mi madre ¿No?_

- _Porque yo te salve. Cuando te vi. Caer corrí y te salve. Y si le mentí a tu madre, pero es porque ella no puede saber la verdad_

- _¿Y porque no puede saber la verdad? Tiene derecho, es mi madre._

- _Lo se. Pero... todos nosotros podríamos estar en peligro._

- ¿_Y porque debería importarme a mi que ustedes estén en peligro? Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes._

- _Si tenés que ver. Vos sos la que consiste a un vampiro, eso te involucra. Además, puede ser que vos también sufras, si alguien mas se entera de que vos sabes lo que pasa, en especial si es un vampiro, pueda ser que decida matarte. _

Genial. Ahora puedo estar en peligro por saber que los vampiros existen. ¿¡Pero que mas puede pasarme! Creo que ya tenia suficiente. Pero al parecer de ellos no. Tal vez no tenga otra opción que creerle. ¿Pero como puedo saber yo si es cierto lo que me dice? Ojala tuviera un detector de mentías, ojala pudiera adivinar como va a ser todo. Ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca. Pero paso, lamentablemente fue así. Todos sufrimos de alguna manera, pero ¿porque tuvo que tocarme esta detestable manera de sufrir? ¿Porque de todas las maneras de vivir, tuvo que tocarme mágicamente esta a mi? Ojala pudiéramos elegir, escoger nuestro camino, y poder controlar al destino cada vez que quisiéramos. Ojala la vida no fuera así de dura...

... pero lamentablemente es así.

_- Y... _

Fui interrumpida por el crujido que lanzo la puerta al abrirse. Me calle al escuchar el rechinado, pues nadie podía escuchar nuestra conversación. Seguramente era mi madre. Y si, efectivamente era ella. Paso lentamente hacia la habitación y cerro la puerta con un especial cuidado. La sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro, creo que estaba feliz por saber de que nada malo me había pasado. Ja. Seguro. ¿Nada malo me había pasado pero estuve a punto de ser asesinada por un vampiro? Genial. Me siento mal al mentirle, nunca había hecho eso. En realidad casi nunca había mentido a nadie. Esto en verdad no me gusta para nada. Además, estoy segura de que esto no acabara acá. Hay algo dentro de mi corazón que me indica que tengo que salir... por mi propio bien.

_- Acabo de hablar con tu padre, es un gran hombre_ - Le dijo mi madre hacia Trent - _De nuevo gracias. _

- _No hay de que señorita Jones_

- _Amm... creo que me gustaría que me dijeras señorita Robinson o... Caitlin. -_ Dijo mi madre cabizbaja. Se ha hecho llamar por "Señorita Robinson", "Caitlin Robinson" "Señora Robinson". ¿Porque? Por mi padre. Ella no podía recordarlo, no podía recordar su muerte. El apellido "Jones" la hacia sentir mal, no era porque no estuviera orgulloso de su esposo... al contrario, ella lo amaba, como ningún otra mujer había amado a otro hombre. Ambos se amaban, con un enorme sentimiento el uno al otro, con una fuerza irrompible, era un amor indestructible y apasiónala. Un amor del que no se podía dudar, un amor tan lindo, tan fuerte, tan...

... perfecto.

Era perfecto, en todos sus sentidos. Pero, ella no podía recordarlo. No si quería vivir feliz, no si quería olvidar de que aquella persona que amo durante todos estos años, murió. Como quisiera amar a alguien así, y que esa persona también me amara a mí de esa forma. Como quisiera compartir un sentimiento tan grande y poderoso con otra persona, con la indicada. Con aquella persona que me hiciera suspirar todos los días de mi vida. Pero lo único que quiero, es que esa persona no muera. Dios, como no me di cuenta lo que sufría mi madre, de sus sentimientos, de su sufrimiento. Que pelazo de egoísta.

- _Desde luego. Bueno... me tengo que ir, pero volveré luego a verte Courtney. Adiós señora... Robinson. Adiós Courtney_ - Se despidió el ojiverde mientras nos saludaba con la mano desde la puerta.

...

Toda la tarde ha sido aburrida, demasiada. La misma rutina; mi madre preguntándome ¿Estas bien? cada dos segundos, las enfermas yendo y viniendo, los dolores en las distintas partes del cuerpo, etc etc. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a esto, y es mi primer día en el hospital. Supongo que no me tardara a acostumbrarme del todo, tengo que pasar un rato aquí. Esquivando los dolores punzantes físicos, solo quedan los emocionales. Pero honestamente no se cuales de los dos tipos de dolores duelen mas. Ahora es de noche, no se exactamente que hora es. Pero la radiante luna llena, en aquel cielo negro, acompañadas de las luminosas estrellas me distrajeron completamente de la realidad. Como si... me aislara de los problemas, y volara mágicamente a otra galaxia, a otra dimensión, a otro mundo.

Me perdí en la belleza del cielo. No se por cuanto tiempo, lo único que se es que no quiero dejar de observarlo. Es hermoso alejarte del mundo en el que vivís, lejos de toda la triste y cruel realidad de hoy en día. Suspire levemente. Ojala la vida fuera tan sencilla.

Luego de dejar de observar a las alturas, me dedique a encontrarle sentido a las explicaciones. Pero seguía en el mismo lugar, ¿Que más podría saber? Estoy estancada. No se a quien creer, que hacer. Aunque, realmente creo que Trent es mas confiable que Duncan. Bueno... al menos el no intento matarme...

... por ahora.

Nada tenia sentido. Bueno, si lo tenía. Pero no podía analizarlo... esto... era... como... si fuera...

… _**un sentido abstracto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, espero que lo hayan entendido. Cualquier duda x review, mp o cualqiera de estos dos msn:**_

_**G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r **_

_**o...**_

**_m i n i _ g u a d i h o t m a i l . c o m_**

**_bueno, porfavor dejen reviews que se me estan acabando las ideas._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, se que estuvo corto pero bueno... queria dejarme algunas cuantas ideas para poder seguirme despues. Beso (: _**

**_Cap dedicaado a todos los qe dejan review!  
_**

**_Guuaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?  
_**


	7. Imposible

_**Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno, aca les traigo este cap ^^. Muchisissimas gracias por sus reviews ! Deseria tener tiempo para contestarlos, pero enseguida me tengo que ir u.u Les agradescoo muchsisimo, y no cabe duda que este cap esta dedicado apra quellas personas que dejaron review (;**_

_**Les pido que si quieren entender el cap, lo lean LENTO Y CON MUCHA ATENCION.  
**_

_**No puedo escribir mucho, lamentablemente. Les dejo una informacion que de seguro les sirbe para entender mejor la historia ( lo ponde en todos los caps, aumentare informacion a meddida de que se vayan averiguando mas cosas)**_

_**Los vampiros son seres poderosos, pero no humanos. Alguna vez lo fueron, pero ahora están muertos, o mejor dicho, no-muertos. Para convertir a un ser humano en vampiro, es necesario que otro vampiro le chupe toda la sangre, hasta la ultima gota, y que le dé una pequeña porción de su propia sangre inmediatamente después. Si pasa mucho tiempo entre que el humano murió y recibe la sangre del vampiro, el primero permanecerá muerto y la sangre no surtirá efecto. A este acto de convertir a alguien en vampiro se lo llama el Abrazo (Embrace, en ingles), al vampiro original, el Señor (Sire) y al nuevo vampiro, el que acaba de morir, se lo llama Vasallo o Chiquillo (Childe). **_  
_** Cuando ocurre el Abrazo, las emociones primarias e instintivas del Vasallo de algún modo despiertan y toman identidad propia, o casi. A esta "identidad" se la llama la Bestia, y aunque no posee conciencia propia, tratara de hacer actuar a su "dueño" en forma depravada y bestial. Es decir, el vampiro se va a sentir urgido a actuar según se lo dictan sus emociones más básicas, que son comer y atacar. La sed por la sangre se torna para ellos un ansia irrefrenable, tanto que si se encuentran muy hambrientos, van a atacar al primero que se les cruce, y matarlo, así se trate de su mejor amigo o su amante o su hijo. Del mismo modo, ante la menor amenaza de peligro, la bestia va a tratar de dictar reacciones instintivas, que son atacar (aunque el otro venga con una bazooka) o huir (dejando atras lo que sea.**_

_**la persona que es vampiro, no puede comer otra cosa que no sea sangre, tiene consiencia de las osas sin embargo, tiene la necesidad enfermisa de la sangre, de la especie que sea (humanos, animales), son intolerantes al la luz**_

**- Tienen unos dones concretos:  
- Tienen unos dones concretos:**  
**- Leer la mente. (tampoco en una version muy exagerada, es decir, a alguien que esta cerca podria, pero no a alguien k esta a mas de 10 metros)**  
**- Velocidad, extrema. Casi un teletrasporte en cortas distancias.**  
**- Fuerza descomunal. (Tampoco hay que fliparse)**  
**- Resistencia tremenda. Un vampiro, tiene la misma resistencia que un gigante. Es decir, no es facil tumbarle ni noquearle (tampoco a golpes).**  
**- Vision nocturna.**  
**- Curacion de heridas mas rapida.**

**- Respecto a los semivampiros, sus dones, son mas complicados, pero tambien unicos para cada uno (pondremos un limite de semivampiros, como mucho 5, k no kiero pensar demasiado y para que no sean demasiados):**  
**- Piroquinesia. (conlleva inmunidad al fuego y al frio)**  
**- Telequinesia. (conlleva inmunidad a la legeremancia y distintas artes para leer la mente)**  
**- Control de la temperatura ambiental. (que haga mas frio o mas calor. No podra morir de frio por consecuente ni de insolacion)**  
**- Control de los cambios climaticos (esto no afectara a la temperatura.)**  
**- Tortura.**  
**(Mitico de mirar a los ojos, para hacerte ver cosas malas, como un boggart, pero te causa heridas externas. Es como usar cruccio, solo que realmente te causa heridas.)**  
**- Inmunidad generalizada. (No le afectan hechizos simples como Petrificus totalus y otros por el estilo [los que son para los 3 primeros cursos])**  
**- Curacion.**  
**(El don mas preciado, porque produce una curacion casi , puede curar a otras personas. Sin viciarse que se cansa Razz)**  
**- Caminar sobre cualquier material. (Ademas de caminar, atravesarlo. Tiene una ligera inmunidad a la andar a varios metros del suelo [3 o 4] pero tampoco es volar.)**  
**- Volar. (Mas claro agua. tiene una inmunidad a la gravedad.)**  
**- Control de la luz y la oscuridad. (Otro que lo dice claramente. Tampoco es exagerar, pero puede proyectar luz con una mano [por decir algo] o sino oscuridad.)**

**Los semi-vampiros, tienen dones mas poderosos porque son mitad humanos y eso conlleva que su magia lata con mas fuerza. En lo que mas se diferencian es que no hay 2 semivampiros con el mismo don, y todos los vampiros en general tienen todos los dones. Aun asi, la vision nocturna de los vampiros, tambien la tienen. ****Disclano **

**DisctDiurna de los vampiros, tambien la tienen.**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

* * *

** Capitulo 7: Imposible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté, entre las sedosas sabanas que cubrían mi pierna. Si, mi pierna, pues la otra esta cubierta por un resistente yeso, apoyada en un almohadón fuera de las colchas que protegían el resto de mi cuerpo. Tenia calor, no se cuantas capas de mantas tiene esta cama, pero son suficientes para mi gusto.

Bostecé en un acto involuntario, y trate de evitar el sabor acido y amargo que recorría por mi garganta. Bueno, es claro que todos nos despertamos con un aliento insoportable. El asqueroso sabor me daba nauseas, y lo peor de todo esto... es que no podía caminar sin mis muletas, y para mi desgracia, estas estaban del otro lado de la habitación, y mi madre… estaba dormida en la silla del acompañante.

No aguantaba más para salir de este lugar, nunca me gusto el hospital. En realidad, nunca me gusto la medicina, es muy raro todo el funcionamiento de los distintos organismos que componen al cuerpo humano, pero honestamente no le encontraba cierto interés como para dedicarme a eso, todo lo contrario, me daba nauseas. Además, me sentía encerrada. He estado una semana aguardada en este sitio sin ninguna señal de lo que pasa en mi entorno.

Todo me daba vueltas, hablando sobre el hecho de los vampiros. Prefiero pensar que todo fue en un sueño, y que nada de esto haya pasado, simplemente que este aquí por cualquier accidente que no tenga nada que ver con cualquier hecho sobrenatural. Bueno, supuestamente son sobrenaturales, lo que implican que no existen.

Desearía pensar eso, pero yo se perfectamente que no es cierto. Y también se, que no es una broma de mal gusto, si no que se que es la verdad. Yo vi a un vampiro en acción, y debo decir que no fue nada agradable, para nadie, excepto para el mismo. No puedo creerlo. Lo único que falta, es que ahora me encuentre con sirenas, hombres lobo, princesas en un mágico castillo, héroes y heroínas, ogros, dragones y otros productos de la fantasía.

Nunca he dejado de pensar en eso en todo este tiempo, la curiosidad mataba mis venas. Obviamente, acompañada de un miedo acosador. Queria enterarme de todo, no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Y Trent, no habia pasado por aquí desde entonces.

Mi mente parecía contaminada por partículas con diferentes perspectivas de la situación, parecían miles, millones de ellas, y cada una con su opinión para nada similar al de la otra. Trate de encajar nuevamente las palabras del ojiverde, pero se me hacían imposible. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, en realidad para cualquiera, pero ¿de todas las personas del mundo me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? Lo que faltaría, es que un rayo cayera encima mío.

Creo que una semana no es demasiado tiempo para aceptar tan fácilmente de que estas en peligro por la existencia de unos vampiros. Y creer, que algunos de ellos quieren salvarte la vida de otros.

Me costaba una enormidad creer que existan los vampiros buenos, y mas que ellos quieran ayudarme. De seguro todo tenia un precio, según ellos, que los científicos no los agarren.

El miedo, fluía por mis venas. De tantos giros que di dentro de mi mente, recordé que tendría que volver a la escuela pronto, lo que implicaba... ver a Duncan. Lo que eso implicaba, que puedo morir, teniendo esperanzas.

Además... ¿Que puedo yo llegar a creer? ¿Que existe un vampiro bueno que quiere salvarme de un vampiro malo? Por favor, parece una historia de aquellos libros infantiles para niños. Faltaría que la joven y hermosa princesa este paseando por los enormes pasillos del castillo en cuanto viene una bruja, o la madrastra, y se la lleva. Y luego va el apuesto príncipe a su rescate. Pfffffff.

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos en cuando la puerta de madera del cuarto, se abrió lentamente, tratando de no provocar algún sonido. De ella, salio una mujer vestida con el uniforme de las enfermeras, y una bandeja con lo que vendría a ser mi desayuno. Yo sonreí ante el generoso gesto y le pedí amablemente si me podía alcanzar las muletas para poder pararme.

Ella obedeció a mi pedido, y apoyo las muletas en la mesita de noche, en la cual se encontraba el velador. Desidia esperar un poco con este repugnante aliento para tomar mi desayuno, y así, cepillarme los dientes, ir al baño, y otros detalles luego.

Mi desayuno era, un te con unas tostadas con mermelada. Bueno, que mas podía esperar viniendo de un hospital. Ya se que no había tenido un dolor intestinal ni nada parecido, pero a ellos no parece importarle y les importa a toda costa tu salud. Honestamente, me parece bien, eso es preocuparse por sus clientes. Y, dentro de todo no me quejo, los almuerzos y cenas son realmente deliciosos, solo desearía tener algo mas especial para desayunar, creo que extraño demasiado el cereal.

Tome mi aperitivo apaciblemente, disfrutando cada bocado. La mermelada era de mi gusto preferido, cereza, de esa forma podía disfrutarlo cada vez mas.

Cuando termine, deje a un lado la mesita en donde se encontraba el azafate y lo puse al borde de la cama, bueno... hasta donde llegué empujarla con mis brazos. Me moví lentamente hasta lograr girar a un costado de la cama, para tomar mis bastones para luego dirigirme finalmente al baño.

[...]

Luego de leer lo necesario, cerré el libro y me puse a admirar un rato la portada. Amaba leer, y ase mucho que no lo hacia, bueno... mis ánimos no daban para hacer demasiado. La mañana se había tornado muy aburrida, y sentía que el tiempo no pasaba jamás. Todo eso cambio cuando me puse a leer el libro. Ya lo había leído muchas veces, pero... leerlo nuevamente tenia la misma emoción que como si lo estuviera leyendo la primera vez, y aunque ya me sepa la historia entera, no lo torno a aburrido. Solo con leer el titulo "Romeo y Julieta" , me hacia sonreír afectuosamente.

Mire mi reloj nuevamente, y este marcaba las 11 y 30 AM. Luego, recordé que lo tenia adelantado, por lo tanto decidí fijarme la hora correcta en las noticias de la televisión. En efecto, mi reloj estaba adelantado, debido a que eran las 9:53 AM. Claro que se podrían decir que ya son las 10, pero siempre me ha parecido incorrecto adelantarle unos minutos, aunque fueran pocos, a la hora exacta.

Mi madre aun no despertaba, cosa que no me parece extraño, de seguro se había quedado despierta hasta quien sabe que hora para ver si estaba bien o si me pasaba algo. Pero lo que si me extraña era que realmente no me haya pasado nada, aparte de lo que ya me paso. Además, creo que ya tuve bastante. Pero... yo sabía que iba a empeorar.

Decidí tomarme un descanso, no esperaba más para salir de este lugar. Camine (obviamente con la ayuda de mis muletas) por el pasillo del hospital. De paso, fui a averiguar cuando es que me darían el alta, y lo único que pude obtener como respuesta fue " Tenemos que preguntarle al doctor, pasaremos por su habitación para informarle". Estaba muy aburrida, y a la vez sumamente confundida, de todo, por todo. Quiero más explicaciones, sobre todo esto. Quiero entenderlo mas, y que aclaremos mejor las cosas. Aun así, era muy difícil depositar mi confianza en Trent, pero quería verlo para... que todo este bien.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, y yo, como comúnmente seria, me di vuelta en un alto reflejo.

- _¡Trent! Tengo que hablar con vos_ - Empecé a decirle al encontrarme con su figura - _y... ¿Quien es ella?_ – Le pregunte, dándome cuenta de que una chica lo acompañaba.

Me parecía raro que recién apareciera al cabo de una semana. Pero… al menos esta aquí.

- _Hola Courtney. Ella es Gwen, mi novia_ - La verdad, no me parece extraño que haya tenido novia, debo admitir que es realmente guapo. No siento ninguna atracción por el ni nada por el estilo, simplemente somos amigos... creo.

- _Gwen Collingwood, mucho gusto_ - Dijo dándome la mano en un cortes gesto de presentación.

- _Courtney Jones, igual_ - Conteste mientras le correspondía al saludo.

Después de esto, todos, o por lo menos yo, nos encontrábamos en una posición incomoda. El silencio no ayudaba en nada, únicamente me hacia sentir mas nervios ante la situación. No podía tocar el tema con Trent así nada mas, por obvias razones. Es lógico que interrumpí el momento entre su novia y el, quien puede saber, tal vez estaban besándose y yo llego como una cucaracha a romper su cariño. Además, puede que ella no sepa nada de el asunto de los vampiros,y menos de mi y lo que me paso.

- _Em... bueno... creo que... ya me voy_ - Dije avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Pare cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano.

- _Courtney, se que querés decirme algo_. - Me dijo Trent.

Tenía razón. Si quería decirle algo. Pero no podía con la presencia de su novia, no me molestaba, pero... ¿Que tal si ella no sabía nada? Es decir, me estaría interponiendo en la relación, y no quiero hacer eso. Puede que el no le haya contado nada, o que simplemente no tenga idea de que los vampiros existen, y yo estaría entrometiéndome, y provocando una pelea, pues de seguro ella se enojaría si el no le hubiera contado algo. De eso se tratan las parejas, de confianza. Además, las mujeres no podemos evitar enfadarnos aunque sea un poco porque nuestro novio no deposito confianza con nosotras y nos guardo un secreto, y más si es el secreto mas importante que te puedan contar en la vida.

- _¿C..o...como sabes eso?_ - ¿Alguien puede decirme porque estoy tartamudeando?.

- _Es otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar_ - Ese comentario me hizo estremecer, sabia perfectamente que estaba hablando del tema de los vampiros.

- _Pe... pero ... -_ Dije tratando de que se de cuenta de que Gwen estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. Me interrumpió.

- _Gwen si lo sabe_ - Suspire aliviada.

- _Bueno... am... entonces _

- _Vení a mi casa_ - Me interrumpió.

- _Pero... estoy en el hospital_ - Conteste dudosa.

- _Te van a dar el alta hoy._

Me extraña que lo sepa, y creo que ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo. La forma en que hablaba, tan rápidamente, y expresando una orden me hacia acordar a Duncan.

Trate de ponerme en el lugar de Gwen. Debe ser realmente difícil ser novia de un ser místico, que podría llegar a matarte en cualquier momento. Yo, debería estar demasiado enamorada de alguien para soportar tal carga. Es probable que ella este sufriendo, debería ser horrible. La compadezco totalmente.

Le eche un vistazo, otra de las razones por la que me parecía de que no se encontraba bien del todo, era por su apariencia. Con solo una mirada, se puede ver lo que es, una gótica.

Su piel era pálida, como el papel, tan pálida que me causaba escalofríos. Su cabello era negro con mechas azules pintadas a lo largo de este. Ojos grises, casi negros, labios, los cuales no reflejaban ninguna sonrisa, pintados de un azul oscuro.

Tenia puesto una remera descotada, las cuales tenía las mangas divididas la mitad en azul y la otra mitad en verde, y el resto de la remera, la parte que cubría todo el torso de negro. La playera no llegaba a cubrir toda la cintura, por lo tanto se podía ver su blanca piel sobresalir de ella. Tenía una pollera negra con unos parches verdes azulados en la cadera. Sus piernas estaban envueltas por unas medias negras, y unas botas que llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Trent que me pasara la dirección de su casa, pero justo en el momento en que mi boca se abrió para articular las palabras, llego mí preocupada madre.

- _¡Courtney porque no me despertaste! ¡Me tenias preocupada!_

- _Lo siento ma... es que estabas durmiendo y me daría un ataque de conciencia si lo hago. Descuida, estoy bien. Este hospital es muy seguro. No te preocupes_ - Le asegure.

- _¡Señora Robbinson, hola! Un placer verla de nuevo_ - Saludo Trent cordialmente hacia mi madre - _Ella es Gwen Lennon, mi novia. Íbamos para ver como estaba su hija, y nos topamos caminando por el lugar._ - Le explico.

- _Un gusto, Gwen._ - Saludo mi madre con una sonrisa falsa. La conocía muy bien, y sabia perfectamente que no le agradaban las góticas, los punks y todas ese tipos de personas. - _Soy la madre de Courtney_.

- _Si, lo se señora. Trent me ha contado sobre ustedes. Desearia haber conocido a Courtney desde antes, pero estaba en un viaje. Trent me ha hablado de que son unas buenas personas, y de todo lo que paso. Ah y aprovecho para decirle que me encantan sus canciones._ - Me sorprendía aquella actitud, pues viniendo de como estaba vestida, no esperaba de que fuera tan formal y educada, o que le gustara la música de mi mamá... pues ella canta romántico.

- _Gracias. Courtney será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, yo iré a ver cuando te darán el alta._

Fuimos al cuarto sin dirigirnos la palabra. Y con "fuimos" y "dirigirnos", me refiero a Trent, Gwen y a mi. No dijimos nada, es decir, el lugar estaba repleto de personas normales (si es que en realidad eran normales) y no podíamos hablar de unos seres mitológicos que supuestamente no existen como si estuviéramos hablando de los asuntos y vueltas de la vida.

Sentía la necesidad de hablar, sin embargo no podía. Todo esto me ha parecido raro, debido a que la otra vez Trent me platico sobre este tema en este mismo lugar, mi cuarto. Y a excepción de Gwen, no había otra persona por la cual no deba hacerlo. De seguro hay una razón.

Tocamos un tema de conversación (que no tenia nada que ver con los vampiros). Simplemente charlamos sobre nuestros intereses, gustos, estudios, etc. Como si nada raro estuviera pasando y todo este en la realidad. En esta egoísta, masoquista, horrible y discriminadora realidad.

Averigüe que a Trent, le gusta la música y que sabía tocar guitarra. Le interesaban las motocicletas, y en un futuro esperaba abrir una tienda de ellas. Su padre, y casi toda su familia, es abogada. Sin embargo, el no quiere serlo. Es habilidoso con la patineta, y tiene un coeficiente intelectual sorprendente. Le gustan los gatos, y su número preferido es el 9.

Y, pude saber que Gwen es muy apegada a su familia, solitaria por decisión propia y que vive con su madre y su hermano menor. Odia las modas y la superficialidad, ama pasar el tiempo sola dibujando y escribiendo en su diario. Le interesa el arte, y en un futuro quiere dedicarse a el. Su color favorito es el azul oscuro.

Creo que fueron los únicos temas de conversación que pudimos tocar, igualmente fueron suficientes para que mi madre volviera de la recepción.

- _Buenas noticias hija. ¡Vas a poder salir de el hospital, hoy mismo!_

Mi cara se torno a un rostro emocionado y sorpresivo al mismo tiempo. ¡Al fin saldría de aquí!. Luego recordé de que Trent me había dicho lo mismo, lo cual me hizo dudar y ponerme curiosa sobre porque y como lo sabia. Teníamos muchas dudas que aclarar.

- _¡Courtney, eso es asombroso!_ - Me dijo Trent mientras me dedicaba un abrazo. Me sorprendía su actitud. Hace un rato, estaba comportándose frío e incomprensivo, mientras que ahora esta completamente feliz y atento.

Finalizado el abrazo, le dirigí la vista a Gwen para ver si le había molestado, y en tal caso, pedirle disculpas e informarle que solo somos amigos, si es que en realidad es lo que somos, o esta fingiendo para luego matarme. Pero no, ella tenía ningún gesto que aparentaba enojo, o celos. Al contrario, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. De seguro ya estaría acostumbrada.

Mi madre observaba la escena tan feliz como si estuviera aprendiendo a dar mis primeros pasos, dura época por cierto. Bueno... según las fotos que tengo guardadas en un cajón, el cual no quiero que nadie vea, era deprimente en el sentido avergonzarte.

- _Señora.. se que no es el momento... pero, ¿Courtney podria venir a mi casa hoy? _

- _Lo siento Trent.. pero Courtney ha pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa._

- _Si entiendo señora. Pero es que me voy a inscribir a su escuela y necesito un poco de ayuda. En la mía estoy muy atrasado con sus temas y... no quiero que me valla mal_ - Insistió. Yo me sorprendí al oír que se inscribirá a mi escuela, obviamente ya se la razón.

Mi madre dudo por unos instantes, hasta que hablo por fin.

- Esta _bien, veo que tense una buena razón. Pero primero me gustaría que pase un rato en casa_ - Yo trate de sonreír, pero lo único que obtuve fue una sonrisa falsa.

Trent se ofreció a pasarme buscar por mi casa, y mi madre acepto a su propuesta. El resto del día, simplemente fue muy aburrido.

[...]

Sentí bovinazos en la puerta de mi casa, y a continuación un crujido en la puerta. Yo estaba en el piso de arriba, por lo que no iba a atender. Igualmente, ya sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que cerré mi libro y tome mi celular y mis útiles, supuestamente debería explicarle algo de las materias escolares. Empecé a bajar las escaleras mientras mi madre gritaba, sin tener noción de que ya estaba en camino, que Trent me buscaba para ir a su casa.

Me despedí de mi madre y salude a Trent, quien estaba en la puerta de entrada. Nos dirigimos a la camioneta, y nos subimos. Salude a Gwen, y la camioneta empezó a dar marcha.

[...]

- _Primero que nada Courtney... preguntanos tus dudas. _- Me dijo Trent.

- _Am.. ok_ - Conteste insegura - _Si los vampiros... son inmortales... ¿Cuantos años tienen? _

- _Veras, los vampiros se vuelven vampiros cuando otro los transforma bebiendo toda su sangre, entonces... quedan con el físico de la edad en la cual los transformaron, no envejecen. Por ejemplo, a mi me transformaron a los 17, por eso aparento tener esta edad. Pero en realidad, yo tengo apenas 93 años. _

- _Wow... ¿Y cuantos años tiene Duncan?_

- _No se, se que es un poco mas viejo. Igual, lo transformaron a los 18. ¿Algo mas?_

- _Am... sip... ¿Los vampiros pueden tener hijos, y nacen siendo vampiros? _

- _Si, por supuesto. Dos vampiros pueden tener hijos, y nace siendo un vampiro en su totalidad, con todos los dones._

- _¿Dones?_

- _Si, los vampiros tenemos dones. Podemos leer la mente, no a una gran distancia, tenemos que tener al menos unos 10 metros de distancia para poder leerle la mente. Tenemos velocidad extrema, como si nos tele transportáramos. Fuerza descomunal, una resistencia tremenda, mas o menos como la de un gigante. Visión nocturna y curación de heridas más rápida. Casi todos los vampiros poseemos todos los dones, yo, por ejemplo._

- _Wow... eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Así es como supiste que saldría del hospital, no? _- Pregunte. El asintió.

_- También... hay otros vampiros que se llaman semi- vampiros_ - Comento Gwen - _son hijos de un vampiro con un humano. Hay pocos de ellos, es muy difícil tener sexo sin que el vampiro se resista a transformar al humano. _

- _Gwen es una semi-vampir_o - Procedió Trent. Mi rostro se torno a sorprendido, y mire a Gwen. Ella estaba cabizbaja, como si se arrepintiera de algo, o simplemente le doliera ser parte de ese mundo. - _Los semi- vampiros también tienen dones, mucho mas concretos que los nuestros, debo decir._ - Añadió - Piroquinesia, telequinesia... - _Lo interrumpí._

- _Trent, por favor hablame en español_. - Le pedí. El rió.

- _Con Piroquinesia podes conllevar inmunidad al fuego y al frío. Con telequinesia, conllevas inmunidad a la legermancia y distintas artes para leer la mente. También tiene control de la temperatura ambiental y de los cambios climáticos. Tortura, un don muy fuerte y poderoso, mirar a los ojos y hacerte cosas malas, que te causa heridas eternas. - Me estremecí - Inmunidad generalizada. Uno de los mas importantes, curación. Pueden caminar sobre cualquier material, y también atravesarlo. Volar, y pueden controlar la luz y la oscuridad._

Mi confusión, miedo, y las ganas de estar soñando pesaban en todo mi ser. ¿Como puede ser esto posible, como?

- _Es... es... imposibl_e - Alcancé a decir, susurrando.

- No_, no lo es. Es muy difícil de entender nada más. Tenés muchas cosas que aprender._

- _¿Y porque soy yo justamente las que tiene que aprenderlas_? - Pregunte, algo enojada.

- _No te enojes. Nosotros tampoco estábamos preparados para esto._

-...- Suspire - _Y... ¿los semi-vampiros son inmortales?_

- _No. Ellos son mitad humano, mitad vampiro. Lo que lo diferencia de un humano son los dones, no tienen colmillos ni beben sangre. Simplemente tienen dones. El único don que ellos tienen y a la misma ves los vampiros, es la visión nocturna. Los semi - vampiros tiene dones mucho mas poderosos. Pero ellos no logran tener todos los dones, simplemente dos o tres cada uno aproximadamente. Gwen puede cambiar sobre cualquier material y atravesarlo, volar y curación. No sabemos porque, pero perdió su visión nocturna. _

- _Y... ¿Un semi - vampiro puede convertirse en un vampiro completo?_

- _Si. Es por eso que deben tener cuidado. En las noches de luna llena, si un semi - vampiro permanece manteniendo su vista fija a la luna y esta utilizando sus poderes de semi - vampiro se convierte en un vampiro completo. En ese momento, siente deseos de tomar sangre, y perderán su don y obtendrán los de un vampiro. _

- _Es... magia... ¿No estoy soñando? _

- _Ojala lo estuvieras. Ojala sea una pesadilla que no quieras despertar._

- _¿Como sabes que quiero salir de todo esto?_

- _¿Te acordas que te dije que puedo leer mentes?. Además, que clase de inútil quiere ser parte de esto_ - Suspiro _- Nosotros tuvimos la desgracia de serlo. _

- _Por eso .. estamos para salvarte... no queremos que te conviertan en un vampiro - _Dijo Gwen.

- _No creo que con todos estos vampiros, no creo que ustedes sean los únicos, haya una diferencia si me convirtiera en uno. Se que es solamente para salvar su especie de los científicos. _

- _No es .. así.. queremos ayudarte_ - Comento Trent.

- _Si claro…_ - Conteste sarcástica.

- _Mira Courtney si no querés creernos no nos creas, pero es la verdad_ - Dijo Gwen molesta, cosa que me hizo fastidiar también a mi.

- _¡Obviamente que no les voy a creer!¿Que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? No quiero y no voy a ser parte. Todo eso de que quieren protegerme es mentira, lo de los vampiros es mentira. Es ... imposible. ¡Los vampiros no existen! ¡La magia no existe! ¡Todo esto es una mentira! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!_

- _Pero Courtney... es la verdad_ - Musito la gotica.

- _¡No es la verdad! Todas estas cosas de magia, vampiros, y todas las otras boludeces que se les ocurra inventar es pura fantasía, y si necesitan a alguien que crea sus mentiritas, hubieran elegido a otra persona. Me largo de acá _

Sin más que decir, me marche. Esto es imposible, en todos los sentidos. No tengo porque creer algo así. Cambie de opinión, lo se. Pero creo que esta mentira ya fue muy lejos.

* * *

_**Bueno.. eso es todo. Por ahora ! muajajaa xD.**_

_**¿Que creen que pasara? Descubrilo en el siguiente cap, pero antes me dejas un review dalee?**_

_**Porfavor dejen reviews, los necesitoo =(=( ..**_

_**Besoo!**_

_**Guaadi ^^ ¿Dejas un review?**_


	8. Como en una película

H**ola! Bueno, alfin actualizando ajjaja. Bueno, como todos esperaban... en este capitulo aparece Duncan, poco.. pero aparece. Despues toda esta historia se mas volviendo mas interesante, el drama nunca falta en ningun capitulo. Me encanta escribir todo lo que sea dramatico, no soy muy buena con lo romantico. **

**Lamento informarles que este cap, si es que lo notan, tiene algo de TxC. Y mas adelante abra mas, pero NO es un TxG, es un DXC... yo AMO el dxc, y es cierto qe me gusta el TxC , no el DxG, a ese lo odio ¬¬ ... ESTE FIC ES TXC. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a** nachi123. Amiga ! Me caiste re contra bieen ! Tanto qe chatiamos y demas xD.. en serio me encanta chatear con vos.. sorry x irmee, mi inteernet anda re maal ¬¬ .. no te asustees xD .. Nunca te dejaria ablando solaa, el interneet no me qiere T-T ..y yoo qe le entregoo todo mi amor xDDD . Enserio, me encanta lo qe me decis de mi fic. Me levantas los animos muchisimo, enserio sos una gran persona ^^. Y no creo qe tus fics hayan sido malos alguna vez, espero volver a chatear cn vos n.n aca esta el cap qe tanto esperaste ! Y como te dige... Duncan aparece!

**Les recomiendo qe lo lean atentamente, como ya dige, hay que prestarle mucha atencion a esta historia. **

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap,.. y nunca flta la informacion exclusiva de los vampiros:**

_**Los vampiros son seres poderosos, pero no humanos. Alguna vez lo fueron, pero ahora están muertos, o mejor dicho, no-muertos. Para convertir a un ser humano en vampiro, es necesario que otro vampiro le chupe toda la sangre, hasta la ultima gota, y que le dé una pequeña porción de su propia sangre inmediatamente después. Si pasa mucho tiempo entre que el humano murió y recibe la sangre del vampiro, el primero permanecerá muerto y la sangre no surtirá efecto. A este acto de convertir a alguien en vampiro se lo llama el Abrazo (Embrace, en ingles), al vampiro original, el Señor (Sire) y al nuevo vampiro, el que acaba de morir, se lo llama Vasallo o Chiquillo (Childe). **_  
_** Cuando ocurre el Abrazo, las emociones primarias e instintivas del Vasallo de algún modo despiertan y toman identidad propia, o casi. A esta "identidad" se la llama la Bestia, y aunque no posee conciencia propia, tratara de hacer actuar a su "dueño" en forma depravada y bestial. Es decir, el vampiro se va a sentir urgido a actuar según se lo dictan sus emociones más básicas, que son comer y atacar. La sed por la sangre se torna para ellos un ansia irrefrenable, tanto que si se encuentran muy hambrientos, van a atacar al primero que se les cruce, y matarlo, así se trate de su mejor amigo o su amante o su hijo. Del mismo modo, ante la menor amenaza de peligro, la bestia va a tratar de dictar reacciones instintivas, que son atacar (aunque el otro venga con una bazooka) o huir (dejando atras lo que sea.**_

_**la persona que es vampiro, no puede comer otra cosa que no sea sangre, tiene consiencia de las osas sin embargo, tiene la necesidad enfermisa de la sangre, de la especie que sea (humanos, animales), son intolerantes al la luz**_

**- Tienen unos dones concretos:  
- Tienen unos dones concretos:**  
**- Leer la mente. (tampoco en una version muy exagerada, es decir, a alguien que esta cerca podria, pero no a alguien k esta a mas de 10 metros)**  
**- Velocidad, extrema. Casi un teletrasporte en cortas distancias.**  
**- Fuerza descomunal. (Tampoco hay que fliparse)**  
**- Resistencia tremenda. Un vampiro, tiene la misma resistencia que un gigante. Es decir, no es facil tumbarle ni noquearle (tampoco a golpes).**  
**- Vision nocturna.**  
**- Curacion de heridas mas rapida.**

**- Respecto a los semivampiros, sus dones, son mas complicados, pero tambien unicos para cada uno (pondremos un limite de semivampiros, como mucho 5, k no kiero pensar demasiado y para que no sean demasiados):**  
**- Piroquinesia. (conlleva inmunidad al fuego y al frio)**  
**- Telequinesia. (conlleva inmunidad a la legeremancia y distintas artes para leer la mente)**  
**- Control de la temperatura ambiental. (que haga mas frio o mas calor. No podra morir de frio por consecuente ni de insolacion)**  
**- Control de los cambios climaticos (esto no afectara a la temperatura.)**  
**- Tortura.**  
**(Mitico de mirar a los ojos, para hacerte ver cosas malas, como un boggart, pero te causa heridas externas. Es como usar cruccio, solo que realmente te causa heridas.)**  
**- Inmunidad generalizada. (No le afectan hechizos simples como Petrificus totalus y otros por el estilo [los que son para los 3 primeros cursos])**  
**- Curacion.**  
**(El don mas preciado, porque produce una curacion casi , puede curar a otras personas. Sin viciarse que se cansa Razz)**  
**- Caminar sobre cualquier material. (Ademas de caminar, atravesarlo. Tiene una ligera inmunidad a la andar a varios metros del suelo [3 o 4] pero tampoco es volar.)**  
**- Volar. (Mas claro agua. tiene una inmunidad a la gravedad.)**  
**- Control de la luz y la oscuridad. (Otro que lo dice claramente. Tampoco es exagerar, pero puede proyectar luz con una mano [por decir algo] o sino oscuridad.)**

**Los semi-vampiros, tienen dones mas poderosos porque son mitad humanos y eso conlleva que su magia lata con mas fuerza. En lo que mas se diferencian es que no hay 2 semivampiros con el mismo don, y todos los vampiros en general tienen todos los dones. Aun asi, la vision nocturna de los vampiros, tambien la tienen. ****Disclano **

**DisctDiurna de los vampiros, tambien la tienen.**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Como una película**

**De nuevo casi a punto de morir, ¿Será que tengo un salvador? ¿Será que el destino quiera que muera? Las cosas se complican, y yo ya estoy arta de que todo esto se vea como una pelicula.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía si perdonarlo sea una opción. Pero alguien tenia que entenderme, no puedo creer algo que es imposible. No puedo creer que sea parte de una realidad ficticia, no puedo creer que esto exista. No... es imposible. No puedo aceptarlo, no hay una explicación lógica de todo esto. No puedo aceptarlo, porque es imposible. Porque…. ¡Ahg!

Mis pensamientos atormentaban mi mente, la estaban matando. No se si creer o no creer, no se si es verdad o no, no se si estoy metida adentro de una película o estoy loca. Estaba recostada en mi cama, tratando de fijar mi mente en el libro que sostenía entre mis manos. Pero era imposible, totalmente imposible.

Parecía un cuento, como aquellos que te leían cuando eras pequeña antes de dormir, la diferencia… es que esta es una historia de terror de la cual odio ser parte. Vampiros… es un mito. No puedo aceptar que exista un ser mitológico que bebe sangre. Pfff… son puras boberías.

Pero tampoco puedo dudar que existen si lo he visto. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, y al principio no me había dado cuenta de que estaba rodeada de ellos, de vampiros.

¿Creer… o no creer?

Mi mente pesaba mucho más que mi cuerpo, tenía ganas de lanzarme por la ventana y terminar con todo esto. Quería alejar todas esas ideas de mi subconsciente, quería quitar toda esta película de mis pensamientos, quiero alejarme de acá, quiero salir, escapar.

No quiero ser parte de esto, no quiero. No quiero vivir con el sentimiento de que estoy en peligro porque un vampiro me eligió como su victima, y que mi vida pueda terminar tan fácilmente. ¿Se supone que deba estar feliz?

¿Se supone que esto tendría que ser bueno? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Dejarme llevar como la victima que soy? ¿Dejar que me mate en paz? ¿Creer en todo esto y aceptar la supuesta ayuda que estoy recibiendo?

De repente, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió alejándome de mis pensamientos.

_- ¡Hija… tenés que ir a la escuela! ¡Llegarás tarde, vamos! ¡Ya te llame más de 5 veces! _– Era mi madre. Me observé, sabia que me encontraba en pijama. Pero cuando me observé, ya estaba lista, tenía el uniforme puesto. Me levanté bruscamente preocupada por que yo no recordaba haberme alistado, y era cierto, lo estaba. Mi cabello peinado, y estaba totalmente arreglada como se debe. Tampoco recuerdo haber escuchado llamarme, pero de seguro eso fue porque estaba perdida en mis ideas mentales.

Me asombré, pero luego trate de que no pareciera muy lógico, porque podría haber sido parte de los vampiros.

No entiendo…. ¿No quiero ser parte de esto, pero estoy ocultando su secreto?

Trate de parecer evidentemente normal y tomé mi mochila. Mi madre me llevaría en el auto para que yo no deba esforzarme mucho a caminar, pues con las muletas no es nada sencillo. Nos subimos al auto y este arrancó. Mi madre conducía despacio, aun considerando las posibilidades de que llegue tarde a clases. Me perdí en la vista del paisaje que se observaba tras la ventana, y nuevamente la idea de creer o no creer cruzaba mi mente.

Cuan rayo, llegamos a la institución. Me despedí de mi madre, y ella se bajó de su lado de conductor para ayudarme a bajar del auto. Llamé toda la atención, lo cual era evidente que pasaría. No cualquier chica desaparece más de una semana y luego aparece con una pierna rota, andando en muletas.

Estoy segura de que la gente sabe lo que paso, o por lo menos una parte. Este lugar puede ser pequeño, pero los chusmas nunca faltan a la hora de las nuevas noticias del día. Caminé por naturalidad, obviamente lento. Sentí el motor de mi transporte sonar y a continuación irse.

Traté de no darles importancia a las personas que me miraban. Después de todo, parezco una antisocial. Pero no lo soy, simplemente quería sufrir en silencio.

Un viento, el cual me hizo espantar se invadió de mi cuerpo. Y allí venía el, perseguido por motones chicas. El miedo me comía viva, venía hacia mi …. Las chicas se alejaron de el, pero aun así lo seguían viendo abobadas.

Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Ayúdenme. Por favor. Hagan algo. Ya esta aquí.

_- Pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo_ – Me susurró al oído – _Te voy a estar esperando. No te voy a dejar en paz preciosa_ – El temor me comía viva, mi hora esta llegando – _Podés irme a visitar cuando querás_ – Alguien ayúdenme – _No me hagás ir por vos _– Se esta acercando, tengo miedo, mucho, muchísimo – _Si querés podemos divertirnos un poco antes, tengo lugar en mi cama._ – Encima, pervertido. Ayúdenme por favor – _Tenés que disfrutar un poco mas la vida antes de la muerte _– Me decía acariciando mi cabello. – _Al menos que querás convertirte en alguien como yo, no seria problema_ – No lo haría, no me convertiría en un vampiro.

De un minuto para otro, estaba en otro lugar. Justamentente aquel bosque donde por mi desgracia tuve que conocerlo.

_Es mas, podemos comenzar justo ahora_ – Decía mientras se acercaba a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, ya había estado en esta situación, supongo que ya no tengo alternativa que dejarme morir.

.

.

.

…. Me estaba moviendo. De seguro ha de ser la sensación de mi sangre acabándose, no se sentía tan mal, sentía que esto lo había vivido. No sentía ningún dolor… y ahora que lo pienso… ni siquiera siento su boca en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos por propia mentalidad.

Parecía que volaba, parecía que era un ave disfrutando de su libertad. Estaba asustada, mire para abajo. Estaba subida a la espalda de Trent, mientras el corría a toda velocidad.

Me había salvado.

Tal vez tenga razón, el es el bueno. O tal vez, me este mintiendo para quedarse con mi sangre.

Era imposible, la rapidez en que se movían era increíblemente utópico. Duncan apareció delante de nosotros, con una mirada que a nadie le hubiese agradado.

- _Nos encontramos de nuevo, Trent_ – Masculló Duncan entre dientes. A partir de eso nadie hablaba, es como si se comunicaran con sus mentes. Trent me dejo a un lado mientas me protegía luchando contra Duncan.

Sus colmillos me atemorizaban, ellos me atemorizaban, en especial el punk.

Duncan se abalanzo contra Trent, y luego Trent sobre Duncan. Todo era una lucha. Sin embargo, todo esto era en vano, eran inmortales.

Duncan empujó a Trent muy lejos de aquí, y se acercó hacia mí.

_- No puedo creer que eligás al buenacito en es de a mi. Pensé que lo malo te atraía_ – Era cierto, lo malo me atraía. Pero no el. El me asustaba. – _Ha, ¿Con que te gusta lo malo pero yo te asusto?_ – Ahg. Lo olvide. Podían leer las mentes – _No te preocupés princesa, algún día te acostumbraras. Pero como elegiste al bueno… supongo que ya no podremos divertirnos. Al menos que… si quieras divertirte_ – Si a eso se le llama divertir. – _Bueno… tendré que matarte. Que lastime que no pudiste pasar un hermoso momento con migo. Igual, dudo que sepás hacerlo. _

Su boca se acercaba a mi cuello. Ya estaba, a tres centímetros de distancia aproximadamente.

_- Basta Duncan_ – Reconozco esa voz… Gwen.

_- Ha. La niña gótica cree que puede derrotarme. Hola Gwen, tu noviecito no esta aquí. _

_- Lo se_ – Una fuerza magnética me llevo lejos de aquí.

_- Y Courtney tampoco_ – Me decía Trent, el cual estaba llevándome.

Nos paramos en un lugar desconocido. Allí, estaba el padre de Trent. Todo transcurría tan rápido… No puedo creerlo.

_- Cuidala, papá. Yo voy por Gwen_ – Y dicho esto, se desvaneció. Me quedé atónita, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, y tampoco que haya sucedido tan rápidamente. En esta película la cámara rápida esta activada.

_- Estarás bien aquí, Courtney. Tranquila _– Me trataba de tranquilizar Jayson. – _Duncan no sabe en donde estás. Ponete cómoda_ – No puedo hacerlo, no con lo que acaba de pasar – _Ya se que es difícil, pero estas a salvo con nosotros. Se que pensás que te aremos daño, pero te estamos ayudando. Duncan no parará, lo conozco. _

El lugar era grande, similar a un bosque. Podía verse como un paraíso, una cascada, montañas, rodeado de árboles. Normalmente estaría contenta de estar en un lugar así, podría disfrutar de la calida brisa, y de la tranquilidad. Pero en esta situación, no podía hacerlo. Es decir… por poco me mata un vampiro, observe una pelea de vampiros, y es posible que la novia de mi supuesto protector este en peligro, olvidando que mi vida misma ya lo está.

Me aleje lo suficiente para que Jayson no pueda leerme la mente, eso me incomoda. Me costara acostumbrarme a todo esto. Algo que no dudo que pase, a cualquiera le costaría. Al menos que no sea los únicos monstruos que haya conocido, o que tiene la imaginación hasta por las nubes.

Siempre me parecieron inútiles historias sobre los vampiros, era todo ficción. Nunca leí Crepúsculo ni nada de eso, en mi opinión son solo boberías. Shakespeare siempre me consuela, con su arte escrito romántico y su forma de expresar todo, es magia. Ahg. No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando.

Esta película no tiene sentido alguno, o al menos yo no lo encuentro, a pesar que lo busque por cualquier hueco, pequeña abertura. Ojala hubiera sido una película, ojala sea una obra de teatro, ojala esto no existiera en la realidad.

No me entiendo a mi misma. Lo estoy negando, y aceptando al mismo tiempo. Estoy confundida, mucho.

Disfrute del paisaje, mientras me repetía una y otra vez porque tuvo que pasarme esto a mí. Entonces, fue cuando sentí una gota salda en mi pierna. Estaba llorando.

* * *

Nos dirigíamos al salón. Gwen no se cambió a esta escuela por su seguridad, Trent no lo dejo. Duncan no estaba aquí, un alivio por suerte. Llegamos tarde, muy tarde. De seguro se nos vienen los problemas.

Giramos el picaporte, y la puerta se abrió. Trent, tan gentil y caballeroso me había ayudado a caminar. El profesor nos regañó, y dijo que nuestra tardanza seria comunicada a nuestros padres. Yo le rogué que por favor no lo hiciera, pero fue todo en vano. No tengo escusa que decirle a mi madre, estoy perdida.

Nos disculpamos nuevamente por nuestro retraso, y a continuación continuamos con las clases. El tema era censillo, y lo sabia manejar con rapidez, peo las ideas en mi mente no me dejaban pensar ni concentrarme. El profesor me había llamado la atención varias veces, ya no me reconozco. Estoy perdida, mi madre me matara, si es que Duncan o cualquier otro vampiro no lo hace de nuevo.

Todo el resto de la clase traté de trabajar y comportarme normal, participé de manera gentil, para que el profesor se olvidase de mi comportamiento anterior, y no recuerde de el comunicado que le tenía que dar a mi madre.

* * *

_- Mi madre me matará. _

_- Lo siento. Duncan no puede estar cerca tuyo. Es por eso que vine a protegerte. Lograrás entender que estas cosas pasan. – Me explicó _

_Lo se y lo entiendo… pero es que… esto me causara mas problemas_

_Ningún problema será mas grande que tu muerte, Courtney _

_Yo no elegí hacer esto… además, hay miles de mujeres en la tierra, ¿Por qué justamente me tuvo que elegir a mi? _

_Fácil. Le gustás. Duncan siempre ve a las chicas como un juguete, las usa, y cuando se cansa de ellas las mata. Cuando ve algo que quiere, no para hasta obtenerlo. La respuesta es fácil, te quiere. _

_Pero… Me quiere… ¿En que sentido? _

_No sé. Nunca vi a Duncan sentir algo extraño por una mujer, no te asustes… pero posiblemente seás como todas las demás, para el. Te merecés a alguien mejor _

El timbre sonó, obligándonos a ambos ir a clases.

- Lo siento, ma. Es que me sentía mal y pues… tuve que ir al baño… lo siento mucho – Odio mentirle a mi madre, nunca lo he hecho. Pero… era mejor que la verdad… "Lo siento ma., es que un vampiro me quería atacar y otro vampiro me salvo, así que me tuvieron que ocultar en un bosque para que estuviera a salvo". Es raro, pero es la verdad. En realidad, no tengo idea de porque estoy cubriendo su existencia.

_- Courtney… ¿Qué te esta pasando? Desde que vinimos a esta ciudad te estás comportando muy extraño _

_- No lo se, ma. Supongo que todo eso de lo de Eric y lo de papá me cayo muy mal. Pero… prometo enfocarme en mis estudios, como siempre._ – Era cierto, trataría de enfocarme en eso. Siempre fui responsable, buena alumna, y respetuosa, y no iba a cambiar solo porque un vampiro quiera chuparme toda la sangre hasta matarme. No era una reacción coherente, para mí. Aunque por más de que quisiera, me resultaba extremadamente difícil intentar concentrarme en algo que sea ese tema.

Decir ese comentario me hizo recordar a lo mal que me sentía cuando perdí a los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida. Ellos me ayudarían en este asunto. Pero por mas de que no quiera aceptarlo, ya no están aquí. Traté de contener las lágrimas, en algún momento de mi día siempre volvía a recordar los maravillosos momentos que viví con aquellas dos personas. No puedo creer que ya no estén presentes en mi vida…

_- Aun así, estás castigada jovencita. A tu habitación, a cumplir con tus tareas. Bajarás para cenar _– Me ordenó. Yo hice caso como persona obediente que soy y subí las escaleras. Maldecía por dentro, estoy castigada culpa del destino. Y creo que lo que el maldito destino quiso ponerme ya es un castigo mas que suficiente. Pues parece que no, ¿Qué más va a pasar?.

Ya murió mi novio, mi padre y ahora me esta llegando la hora. El mundo es tan cruel… no puede estar pasando esto. Subí a mi cuarto con mi mochila cargada a los hombros. Me balanceé sobre mi cama, y no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara por mi esclerótica, no pude evitar pensar que ellos ya no estaban aquí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo después de eso, pero no suficiente como para olvidar a dos personas que te acompañaron, y que siempre estuvieron. La muerte de mi padre me dolió mucho más que la de Eric. Es decir… Eric era un hombre genial, el hombre más encantador, respetuoso, amable y lindo que conocí en mi vida. Pero nada se compara con mi padre… mi padre es… mi padre. No hay más que decir.

Traté de dejar las lagrimas de un lado, con la escusa de "ahora estan en un lugar mejor". Resolví todos los deberes que tenia pendiente, y estudie para las respectivas lecciones de mañana. Bajé las escaleras un momento para preguntarle a mi madre si podía usar un rato la computadora.

Para estar completamente segura que había terminado con mis tareas, las revisó y controló los errores. No detectó ninguno, digamos que mi coeficiente intelectual sigue teniendo un buen funcionamiento… bueno… en parte.

Luego, me dio permiso, pero le prometí que no tendría mi rostro frente a la computadora mas de 45 minutos, además, eso hace mal a la vista. Volví a subir las escaleras, creo que subirlas tanto algún día bajaré de peso, lo juro. Prendí mi notebook, la cual estaba en la repisa de mi habitación. Observe mis conectados.

Noté que tenía una solicitud de amistad, era obvio que era de Trent, porque el correo era Trent_Smith. Lo acepté, aunque había considerado no hacerlo. Estaba conectado.

_- Hola Courtney… ¿Qué te digo tu mama?_ – Escribió Trent. 

_- Me castigó, gracias por eso. No tengo mucho tiempo, no debo pasarme de los 45 minutos_ – Le expliqué. 

_- Ok… te quería avisar que para nada del mundo aceptes un correo que diga "Punk verde" o algo así. Es Duncan. _

_- ¿No es obvio? _

_- Si… pero por las dudas te aviso. Y… también quería pedir perdón por lo de hoy. Pero no iba a dejar que estés en peligro. _– Ese comentario fue muy tierno. Lo bueno es que no puede leer mi mente ahora. 

_- Gracias_ – Le escribí. _– Creo que no deberíamos tocar "el tema" ahora… ¿Y si mi mamá entra? _

_- Tenés razón. Solo te decía eso. _

_- Te… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? _

_- Obvio, decime. _

_- Porque Duncan es punk … es decir… el… tiene mas de 100 años _

_- ¿No era que no podíamos hablar de eso? _

_- Ahg. Cierto… mañana me decís… ¿Dale? _

_- ¿Por qué no ahora? _

_- Trent… estoy castigada_ – Le advertí. Pero el ya se había desconectado.

Cerré la laptop en un acto reflejo y preocupada salí de mi habitación. Me asomé a las escaleras, y allí estaba Trent hablando con mi madre para que lo deje pasar. Yo intervine.

_- Trent perdón estoy castigada. No voy a poder hacer el trabajo de biología_ – Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras. El no parecía rendirse. No me parecía ese tipo de chico cuando lo conocí. Bueno, no aparentaba serlo.

_- Lo siento señora, pero es que las calificaciones son muy importantes para mi, y me asignaron con Courtney, siempre prefiero adelantarme en mis trabajos_ – Estoy segura, de que leyó la mente de mi madre. Dudo en que un hombre sea tan aplicado.

_- Oh, en ese caso… podés quedarte, solo por un rato. En todo caso dejaría que Courtney se quedara en el colegio horas extras, esta castigada_.

_- Lo siento, lo del retraso… fue mi culpa_ – Metió la pata.

_- Courtney… me digo que estaba en el baño. _

_- Si… solo que fue mi culpa porque la hice probar un sándwich que al parecer no le cayó bien _– Uff. Estuvo cerca. Mi madre pareció dudarlo, pero creo que se tragó la historia.

_- Esta bien_ – Aceptó – _Trabajen en el cuarto de estudios. _

Termine de bajar y le indiqué en donde quedaba el cuarto de estudios a Trent, para comenzar con el trabajo, o mas bien charlar. Aunque prefería trabajar que llenarme de nuevo la cabeza con todo eso de vampiros. Nos sentamos en la mesa principal y tomé mis libros. Comencé a escribir la teoría.

_- Casi nos descubren_ – Sacó un tema de conversación.

_- ¿Por qué viniste? ¡Te dije que estaba castigada! Ahg. Sos igual que Duncan_ – Bufé.

_- ¡No! A veces mi padre es algo… bueno… muy molesto. Daría lo que fuera por alejarme de el. Además, me digo que te este cuidando todo el tiempo. _

_- ¿Y no podías hacerlo sin venir a mi casa? _

_- No. Es mas seguro así. Perdoná si te parezco protector _– Rodeé los ojos. Era demasiado protector. Tal vez lo haga con buenas intenciones… pero… ¿Acaso no tiene novia? Yo no soy celosa, pero… capaz que ella si y bueno… No yo no soy celosa.

_Comenzamos a hacer el trabajo, yo no traté de hacer nada mas de conversación, había dejado claro que estaba castigada y no podía hablar_. Finalizamos antes, Trent tiene mas inteligencia de lo que pensé… bueno, recibirse tantos años… yo me cansaría.

- Trent… si no serias… eso… ¿Qué estudiarías?

_- Bueno… nunca pensé en una carrera. Siempre fui de sacarme buenas notas y eso… pero… no era para una carrera. Mi sueño fue abrir una tienda de motocicletas, dedicarme a ellas… o algo parecido. O tal vez, algo que tenga que ver con la música. Bueno, claro esta de que no soñé con las motocicletas siempre, pero la música siempre me ha apasionado. En todo caso, si tuviera que estudiar algo por obligación, te aseguro que no seria abogado._ – Rió – _Mi padre es abogado, en realidad viene de familia. Seria algo relacionado con la medicina. _

_- Ah. – Fue, cuando me vino la razón por la cual el vino acá, además de "protegerme" – Me olvidaba… ¿Por qué Duncan es punk? _

_- Bueno… el siempre fue rebelde, según me contaron, pero es obvio que antes no existían esas cosas. A medida que pasaba tiempo teníamos que acostumbrarnos a las nuevas civilizaciones, nos mudábamos de lugar, etc. Teníamos que acostumbrarnos a lo moderno, a la tecnología y a todo lo que salía. Por eso Duncan decidió ser punk, su personalidad encajaba a la perfección_

_- Ah… eso explica muchas cosas. Y… Gwen…_

_- Gwen es semi-vampiro. Nació en este siglo. Es una humana normal, solo que con dones. Ella es gótica por decisión propia. – _En ese momento, el celular de Trent sonó, y el lo saco _– Hablando de Gwen… - _Contestó el teléfono_. - ¡Gwen! – _Era el momento de hablar con ella, claro esta de que no puedo escuchar porque el teléfono esta en manos de el_ - ¿¡Que? – _Pregunto alterado.

_Algo malo había pasado. _

_- Trent… ¿Qué paso? – _Pregunté con curiosidad, tratando de calmarlo. Estaba alterado y nervioso, incontrolablemente alterado y nervioso.

_- Tengo que irme Courtney. Adiós – Sin marchó sin dejar rastro._

¿Por qué todo es así? ¿Por qué todo me deja perpleja? ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar de otra realidad mágica y ficitia? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser **como una película? **

**

* * *

**

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan entendido al final. No se porque , pero siempre la inspiracion me faya al final del capitulo, jaja. es algo extraño xDD. **

**Bueno , ahora a rsponder reviews...**

**DaniDxC: Me alegra qe te haya gustado el cap ^^ Me pone muy feliz que algien me deje un review , en especial si es bueno n.n Gracias x tu review! A mi tambien me encantan los vampiros, y para tu suerte... Duncan y Courtney se volvieron a encontrar.. ^^**

Courtneywafflesdxc: U.U qe mal qe te retires x un tiempo. Te vooy a eextrañar muchisimo! entiendo qe es temporal, ojala qe volvas prontoo xq te juro qe sin tuus fics yo no vivo T-T.. en serio soy como admiradora tuuyaa ! Gracias x tu review, ya te dige qe amo todos tus rewviews *_* No sabes las ganas qe tengo de qee Duncan mate a Gwen xDD, hubo un momento qe la torturoo x un ratito.. muajajaaj xD lastima qe no pude escribirlo xq esta en el pov de courtney, y trent la habia salvado -.- xDD . Woow enserio amos tuus fics, y tus reviws.. te speero amiga !

XCLAUXDXC: Amigaa ! U.U ya t extrañioo.. no chatiamos maas =( . Waaa! .. Bueno volviendo al tema del fic xD gracias x tu revieww ! Si la vdd qe yoo tmb estaria asi, bueno no tanto... yo amo a los vampiros.. en especial al vampiro sexy de este fic (; . Jajaj me alegra qe te guste la historiaa, me acee re feliz veer qe tengo un review xDD Beso !

Tapu: Gracias x tu review ! Aclarando tu duda, te recomiendo qe leas la parte negrita de arriba, la qe esta en negrita cursiva explica todo lo de vampiros que quieras saber, al menos para entender asta el cap qe va pasando en el fic. SI tenes alguna otra duda, no dudes en preguntarme. beso

nachi123: Bueno, este cap esta dedicado a vos, creo qe lo sabes xq lo dije arriba xD Me encanto en tu review ! Enserio ! Me alegra demasiado qe te guste el fic ! Trato de ser lo mas original posible, algo qe no sea como los otros fics, espero qe lo este logrando. En realidad, diste en el blanco. (si alguien esta leyendo esto tiene un adelanto xD) El pasado de Gwen no es tan lindo qe digamos... U.U ... pero no puedo adelantarte tdoo xD.. La verdad, Duncan no tardo en aparecer... eso es lo qe creian xD. Courtney, al pelearse con Trent no estba preparada para el reeencuentro, pero Trent, si. Aca esta este cap, PARA VOS.

Bueno... creo qe eso es todo. Les dejo con el cap.. cualqier duda no duden en preguntarme ^^

Porfavor, dejen reviews !

beso(:


	9. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


	10. ¿Quien es el malo, y quien el bueno?

**Amigillos! Primero que nada. PERDON. Ya se que tengo plantado este ( y los otros) fics. Verán, estuve muy ocupada, sin ideas ni inspiración. Pero... ¡Estoy de vuelta! Lamento muchísimo mi retraso, espero que sepan comprender. Ahora que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones podré mejorar. Bueno, no en estos dias porque ... todos saben en que fecha estamos(x**

**Por otro lado, FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D Lo sé, lo sé, ya paso pero... ¿Mejor tarde que nunca, no? Espero que la hayan pasado genial, junto a sus seres queridos. ^^ **

**Tambien aprovecho para decearles un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO debido a que capaz que no me pueda conectar, ya que me voy a un pueblo fantasma para año nuevo tambien ¬¬ . **

**Bueno, ya se que posiblemente nadie lea este cap porque escribo espantosamente mal o porque crean que la historia aburre, no los culpo. Aun así me gusta escribirla asi que la dejaré ^^**

**Wow. Este fue el cap mas largo que escribí, ( si, que laaaaaaaaargo) bueno bueno, igual me costo mucho esfuerzo ¬¬ Son 13 páginas de Word ^^ En realidad lo termine a las 1:45 de la mañana pero lo publico recien al día siguiente porque el puto internet se cayó justo en el momento ¬¬ . Les advierto, como en todos los caps, que lo lean con mucho cuidadado . Ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo todo el misterio del fic, pero para entenderlo mejor si quieren pueden preguntarme n.n La verdad no se como quedo el cap, espero que haya quedado bien :D Tal vez despues le de una repasada, pero no lo hice porque hoy tengo que viajar para el pueblo inombrable asi que tengo que alistarme ¬¬ . **

**Este cap esta dedicado a Nachi-123 ( de nuevo xD) ¡Amiga! En verdad gracias! Creo que sos la admiradora numero uno del fic, y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, sinceridad, y diversión xD. Me encanta chatear con vos, y en verdad tu alegria y tus amenazas para que siga el fic hacen que esto reviva xD . Muchisimas gracias por todo, de verdad. Espero volver a chatear con vos, porque me encanta ^^. Acá esta tu tan esperado cap xD .**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo felices y en paz(: Disfruten del fic :D .. Pero no sin antes la informacion exlusiva de los vampiros para entenderlo mejor. Si se fijan en la ultima parte notarán que añadí un poco de informacion, y para el próximo cap habrá mas :D **

_**Los vampiros son seres poderosos, pero no humanos. Alguna vez lo fueron, pero ahora están muertos, o mejor dicho, no-muertos. Para convertir a un ser humano en vampiro, es necesario que otro vampiro le chupe toda la sangre, hasta la ultima gota, y que le dé una pequeña porción de su propia sangre inmediatamente después. Si pasa mucho tiempo entre que el humano murió y recibe la sangre del vampiro, el primero permanecerá muerto y la sangre no surtirá efecto. A este acto de convertir a alguien en vampiro se lo llama el Abrazo (Embrace, en ingles), al vampiro original, el Señor (Sire) y al nuevo vampiro, el que acaba de morir, se lo llama Vasallo o Chiquillo (Childe). **_  
_** Cuando ocurre el Abrazo, las emociones primarias e instintivas del Vasallo de algún modo despiertan y toman identidad propia, o casi. A esta "identidad" se la llama la Bestia, y aunque no posee conciencia propia, tratara de hacer actuar a su "dueño" en forma depravada y bestial. Es decir, el vampiro se va a sentir urgido a actuar según se lo dictan sus emociones más básicas, que son comer y atacar. La sed por la sangre se torna para ellos un ansia irrefrenable, tanto que si se encuentran muy hambrientos, van a atacar al primero que se les cruce, y matarlo, así se trate de su mejor amigo o su amante o su hijo. Del mismo modo, ante la menor amenaza de peligro, la bestia va a tratar de dictar reacciones instintivas, que son atacar (aunque el otro venga con una bazooka) o huir (dejando atras lo que sea.**_

_**la persona que es vampiro, no puede comer otra cosa que no sea sangre, tiene consiencia de las osas sin embargo, tiene la necesidad enfermisa de la sangre, de la especie que sea (humanos, animales), son intolerantes al la luz**_

_**- Tienen unos dones concretos:  
- Tienen unos dones concretos:**_  
_**- Leer la mente. (tampoco en una version muy exagerada, es decir, a alguien que esta cerca podria, pero no a alguien k esta a mas de 10 metros)**_  
_**- Velocidad, extrema. Casi un teletrasporte en cortas distancias.**_  
_**- Fuerza descomunal. (Tampoco hay que fliparse)**_  
_**- Resistencia tremenda. Un vampiro, tiene la misma resistencia que un gigante. Es decir, no es facil tumbarle ni noquearle (tampoco a golpes).**_  
_**- Vision nocturna.**_  
_**- Curacion de heridas mas rapida.**_

_**- Respecto a los semivampiros, sus dones, son mas complicados, pero tambien unicos para cada uno (pondremos un limite de semivampiros, como mucho 5, k no kiero pensar demasiado y para que no sean demasiados):**_  
_**- Piroquinesia. (conlleva inmunidad al fuego y al frio)**_  
_**- Telequinesia. (conlleva inmunidad a la legeremancia y distintas artes para leer la mente)**_  
_**- Control de la temperatura ambiental. (que haga mas frio o mas calor. No podra morir de frio por consecuente ni de insolacion)**_  
_**- Control de los cambios climaticos (esto no afectara a la temperatura.)**_  
_**- Tortura.**_  
_**(Mitico de mirar a los ojos, para hacerte ver cosas malas, como un boggart, pero te causa heridas externas. Es como usar cruccio, solo que realmente te causa heridas.)**_  
_**- Inmunidad generalizada. (No le afectan hechizos simples como Petrificus totalus y otros por el estilo [los que son para los 3 primeros cursos])**_  
_**- Curacion.**_  
_**(El don mas preciado, porque produce una curacion casi , puede curar a otras personas. Sin viciarse que se cansa Razz)**_  
_**- Caminar sobre cualquier material. (Ademas de caminar, atravesarlo. Tiene una ligera inmunidad a la andar a varios metros del suelo [3 o 4] pero tampoco es volar.)**_  
_**- Volar. (Mas claro agua. tiene una inmunidad a la gravedad.)**_  
_**- Control de la luz y la oscuridad. (Otro que lo dice claramente. Tampoco es exagerar, pero puede proyectar luz con una mano [por decir algo] o sino oscuridad.)**_

_**Los semi-vampiros, tienen dones mas poderosos porque son mitad humanos y eso conlleva que su magia lata con mas fuerza. En lo que mas se diferencian es que no hay 2 semivampiros con el mismo don, y todos los vampiros en general tienen todos los dones. Aun asi, la vision nocturna de los vampiros, tambien la tienen. **_

**_Cuando un semi- vampiro mira atentamente la luna llena un viernes por la noche, y esta utilizando sus poderes de semi - vampiro, se convierte en un vampiro completo. Inmediatamente siente deseos de beber sangre y obtiene los dones de un vampiro. _  
**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Como una película**

**De nuevo casi a punto de morir, ¿Será que tengo un salvador? ¿Será que el destino quiera que muera? Las cosas se complican, y yo ya estoy arta de que todo esto se vea como una pelicula.**

**¿Quien es el bueno, y quien el malo? **

_**Ya no sé que pensar. Todas las acciones y los extraños comportmientos de cada uno me hacen confundir. Y luego de peligrar nuevamente, estoy mas perpleja de lo normal. ¡Alguien ayudenme! Ya no se como distinguir quien es el bueno y quien el malo. Si serán sus complices, o sus palabras serán ciertas. No se si creer u olvidarlo, no sé que más hacer. Por favor, ayúdenme. ¡Esto me esta comiendo la cabeza!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El extraño comportamiento de Trent quedó perplejo en mi memoria. Luego de aquella llamada misteriosa, que supuestamente era Gwen, se tornó todo raro y simplemente se fue. Bajó las escaleras apurado, y se despidió de mi madre del mismo modo. Luego de eso, se fue como una persona normal. Pero, ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Y gracias a mi pierna quebrada, no puedo bajar rápido las escaleras para al menos saludarlo.

Aunque, eso es lo de menos. Hay cosas más importantes. Como, por ejemplo. ¿Qué era la llamada? ¿Qué pasó? No estoy enterada de nada. Lo único que sé es que no fue una buena noticia. Pues, de lo contrario Trent no estaría tan alterado. Tengo muchas dudas de lo sucedido. Y, la verdad, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

Me perdí en un punto indefinido en el cuarto, por imaginarme diez mil ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado. Por supuesto, que no tenían coherencia, o capaz que si, pero no creo que sean lo correcto. Las preguntas no dejaban de divulgar mi mente, corrían por todas partes. No pararían hasta no obtener la respuesta.

Traté de fingir normalidad y olvidarme del asunto. Algo imposible, por cierto. Dejé mi posición fija y me levanté con dificultad. ¿Justo en mi casa tuvo que haber escaleras? Igualmente, gracias a que estaré con este yeso por más de un mes, mi mamá ha decidido instalarme una cama en la planta baja, debido a que es muy peligroso para mí subir y bajar las escaleras. Ya sé que las tendré que subir y bajar igual, pero al menos facilitará un poco mas las cosas. No pude negarme a la idea, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Recuperé la noción del mundo y decidí bajar para buscar algo de beber. Además, eran las 9 y 40 de la noche, seguramente la cena estaría pronto. Me ayudaba con la baranda de madera que estaba a un lado de la escalera. Era realmente incómodo tener que bajar con las muletas, pero desgraciadamente tenía que hacerlo. Al menos, que quiera matarme.

Repentinamente, siento una especie de movimiento venir por aquí a una velocidad impresionante. Me asusté demasiado. Al llegar a donde mi encontraba, una fuerte brisa me impulsó e hizo que me cayera en el lugar. Grité del miedo, y del dolor.

.

.

.

… ¿Qué fue eso? Miré para ambos lados para verificarlo. Tenía demasiado miedo. No había nada. Todo se tornó normal, nuevamente. Pero, aun así no se lo que sucedió, ni lo que fue, ni nada.

Mi madre apresuradamente se acercó a mí con una actitud recelosa e inquietante. Empezó a hacerme infinitas preguntas pero yo no podía responder debido al gran asombro, lo que provocó que se formara un incontable hijo en mi garganta. La actitud de mamá no me gustaba. Ahora es cuando se pone preocupada y empieza a exagerar las cosas. Ella me dio un vaso de agua para que bebiera y me tranquilice un poco, (aunque creo que a ella también le hace falta uno) luego, solo me limité a responder "No es nada, solo me tropecé". Mi madre optó por acelerar el proyecto y por instalarme una cama en la planta baja de inmediato.

Aunque, admito que yo también estoy igual que mi madre: asustada. Pero no en el mismo sentido. Es decir… yo vi una sombra, y sentí un viento, lo que provocó que me cayera. No fue algo… normal. Tal vez este imaginando cosas, pero tal vez no. ¿Quién puede saber? Pues.. Después de todo lo que está pasando no dudo en que sea otro suceso extraño. En realidad, estoy dudando de que algo normal haya pasado.

Mi madre no ha dejado de ponerme más nerviosa de lo normal. Ella estaba realmente intranquilizaba. Yo estaba sentada en el sillón observando su actitud de locura mientas caminaba de ahí por allá por todo el comedor. Ahora, esta más sobreprotegida de lo normal. Traté de tranquilizarla, mala acción por cierto.

_- M__a., tranquila. Solo pisé mal, ¿no me pasó nada sí? Andate a bañar, yo le diré a Samantha que haga la cena, no te hagás problema _– Traté de ayudar, en el último intento. Estaba lista para la negación de su parte, pero sorprendentemente aceptó un poco dudosa. Yo sonreí, aunque por mis adentros no me sentía tan feliz como lo parecía.

Inmediatamente se fue, llamé a Samantha (la empleada) para pedirle que comience a preparar la cena. Mi madre siempre deja un listado con la comida correspondiente para cada horario en caso de que ella no pueda decirle oralmente. Ella accedió educadamente, como era su deber, y fue con tranquilidad hacía la cocina para empezar con los preparativos para la comida.

Yo me quedé en el sillón con la TV encendida, aunque lo menos que hacía era mirarla. Únicamente le prestaba atención a mis pensamientos, y al miedo que me acorralaba. Es decir… ¿Acaso eso fue normal? ¡No lo creo! Yo defiendo lo que vi. Mi vida ya no es para nada normal.

Tenía un recelo incurable, debo admitir. No podía concentrarme en nada mas que ello, por mas que tratase y me lo repitiese cada un corto tiempo. Era imposible. Habían pasado apenas 15 minutos pero me resultaron horas. Cada rato, por precaución miraba lado a lado para ver si había alguien allí o no.

En realidad, con todo lo que está pasando, ya no me considero loca o algo por el estilo. Simplemente sé que este mundo esta patas para arriba y quiso entregarme la maldición de conocer a unos malditos vampiros. Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Y mi educación? Se fue. ¡Estoy molesta! ¿Pueden culparme? No, por supuesto que no, lo sé.

Minutos después de fingir que estaba concentrada en la película que trasmitían en el televisor, ciento una mano posarse en mi hombro.

.

.

.

Me asusté. ¿Tendrá que ver con la sombra? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué esta pasando? Grité.

… Mi gritó volvió loca a la persona que me había tocado anteriormente. Se acercó a mi toda preocupada. Era Samantha que quería avisarme que la cena estaría lista en 20 minutos. …¡Dios! ¡Que inútil! De seguro ha de pensar que estoy loca. Me miro realmente extrañada, y no faltaba que mi madre bajara en mi ayuda.

_- ¡Hija! ¡Que te pasó! _

_- Nada Ma. Es que ayer vi una película de terror, y cuando Sam me tocó me atemoricé_ – Mentí, tratando de que sirviera como una explicación creíble. – _Iré a mojarme la cara. – _Informé para luego desvanecerme camino al bañ repetí miles de veces que actué muy patéticamente, pero es que esa sombra ha quedado marcada en mi mente, y no puedo quitarla.

Llegué al baño cabizbaja, mientras me hacía pequeños masajes con una mano en la cabeza. Abrí el grifo y luego levanté mi cabeza para poder ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Me asusté como nunca en mi vida.

.

.

.

-Tenía las gargantas listas para gritar, pero él me detuvo en el momento justo cuando iba a hacerlo, cubriendo con su mano mi boca.

_- Shhh princesa, nos van a escuchar –_ Me susurró en el oído. Ese susurro que me hacía poner la piel de gallina - _Tranquila, tenés que estar tranquila. Aunque, no te voy a prometer que nada te pase. – _Con su velocidad impresionantemente rápida, recorrimos toda la ciudad cuan rayo, hasta llegar a un… no se qué.

Se parecía un bosque, no lo sé, nunca he estado aquí. Bueno, para ser más exactos era un bosque, pero uno que nunca visité. Bueno… ¿Qué clase de persona visita un bosque? Un excursionista o algo así, supongo. Volviendo al tema… me atemorizaba. El se sentó en el pasto con tranquilidad, aunque también me daba miedo.

Había montones de árboles, juntos unos a los otros, todos altos. Lo normal de un bosque. El lugar era gigante, realmente enorme. En el medio se desprendía un angosto sendero, de tierra. Desde lejos se podía distinguir un lago. El olor a mala vegetación divulgaba por mis narices. Era asqueroso.

_- ¿Dónde esta Trent?_ – Pregunté con un hilo en mi garganta, cuando por fin despejé mi vista del no tan agradable paisaje. El parecía desinteresado.

_No me digás que ahora te interesa ese músico farsante. __Por favor Courtney_ – Bufó, mientras arqueaba una ceja, y me miraba con un tono sarcástico pero malvado al mismo tiempo. – _Já. __Con tu inutilidad en __realidad__ no lo dudo. - _¡Me está insultando! Lo mire, y note que, por el brillo de sus ojos estaba haciéndolo en tono de broma, solamente para hacerme molestar. Cretino.

-.. _Ahg. Sos detestable _– Me dio aún mas recelo cuando el se acercó hacía mi, con una mirada que nadie, repito nadie, querría conocer. Se puso atrás mío, y con un movimiento me agarró del cuello, casi acogotándome. … Ni si quiera yo sé porque dije eso. Pero es que… ¡Era la verdad!

_-Nunca, repito, nunca me volvas a insultar, si sabés lo que te conviene. _– Tragué aire en seco. El reflejo de sus ojos amenazantes y aterradores sobre los míos lograban que me atemorizara aún más, y que mis ojos contengan unas pequeñas lágrimas. Luego, volvió a la misma posición en que se encontraba anteriormente.

Su rostro despreocupado. Jamás lo he visto de otra manera. Simplemente…tratando de intimidar, con aquella mirada. O, sin que nada le importe en absoluto, concentrado solamente en lo suyo, sus ideas, su mente, pensamientos. No lo sé. ¿Será que él es así, o únicamente esta fingiendo ser quien no es? Tal vez. Pero, yo se lo que es, un vampiro.

En cierta parte quisiera saber que es lo que esta pensando en este momento. Si esta ideando un plan o… intenta darme curiosidad. A pesar de que soy algo perceptiva, no soy un lector de mentes como ellos. Quisiera poder hacerlo, así tal vez descubrir que está detrás de todo este misterio. Lo miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos a trabes de la mirada.

-¿_Te podés sentar?_ – Me dijo cortante, levantando la vista. Tragué saliva y exclame con un poco de temor:

_-No quiero _

_-No me importa que no quierás. Hacelo_. – Me ordenó con esa fulminante mirada, la que me convenció de todo. Me senté rápidamente sin contradecir. Realmente, sus ojos no eran tan lindos cuando te miraban de esa manera.

Estaba empezando a sospechar que fuera el que llamó, haciéndose pasar por Gwen, o algo así. Pero, estoy segura de que algo tiene que ver. Y si no… ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber pasado? No es nada que se vea todos los días, o por lo menos no en los días de una persona común. Duncan tiene algo que ver, estoy segura. ¿Tendrá a Gwen secuestrada o algo por el estilo?

_Yo no tengo a Gwen princesa_ – Habló el punk con esa vos que tanto detesto. Ahg… Cielos. ¡Olvide que pueden leer las mentes! – _Tal vez sea mejor que no te olvidés de nuestros poderes, de lo contrario tendrás problemas. Solo un consejo, muñeca._ – Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ese si fue un buen consejo.

_-… Como sea. ¿Qué querés? – _Pregunté directamente.

_Tranquila nena, tranquila, que lo bueno dura poco_ – No creo que sea algo bueno. _– Y creéme, será algo bueno. Al menos para mí._ – Me estremecí. - … _Pero... ya que tenés tanta prisa, iremos a mi departamento_ – Continuó seductoramente mientras corría alguno de mis cabellos para atrás de mi oreja con la yema de sus dedos. Oh no.

_**

* * *

**_

El introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró con lentitud. Su mano apretando mi muñeca me causaba dolor. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, me invitó, más bien me obligó a pasar al departamento. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Paredes blancas recién pintadas, sillones de cuero negro apuntando hacía el televisor de 42 pulgadas y a la fogata. La mesa de madera acompañada de las sillas del mismo material. La mesada de la cocina con sus respectivos estantes, negros. Un departamento moderno, en el cual vive mi peor pesadilla.

Me empujó hacía el pasillo. Yo no tuve otra alternativa que hacerle caso. El pasillo era largo, a través de el tenían el acceso a las distintas habitaciones de la casa. Esperaba que me llevara a la primera a la izquierda, el cuarto donde yo había pasado la peor semana de mi existencia. Pero, sorprendentemente seguimos en camino hasta al final del corredor, donde se encontraba la puerta más atemorizante de todas. No sé exactamente porqué, pero me causaba turbación.

Me miró unos segundos para después abrirla.

El chasquido de la puerta fue percibido a la perfección por mis oídos. Mis ojos presenciaron la hermosa vista. Las paredes, al igual que las del todo el apartamento, eran blancas. Lo primero que distinguí del cuarto eran la infinita cantidad de pósters de mujeres que no hace falta especificar como estaban (o no) vestidas, o de bandas de rock pegados a lo largo de toda la pared. Tenía una cama de dos plazas con acolchados negros y blancos. La recamara apuntaba a una chimenea. Había una repisa que contenía algunos libros y uno que otro objeto no importante, y un placard de ropa. Solamente había una ventana, apuntando a la calle. El cuarto era realmente enorme.

Me quedé atónita por un tiempo. Por supuesto, sacando todos esos adornos innecesarios que contienen las paredes, el cuarto sería totalmente confortable. Me sorprende que no contenga toda la ropa desparramada por todo el lugar, luego recordé que tenía una mucama que ordenaba todo.

_-No te quedés ahí, pasá _

Yo pasé lentamente, mientras los nervios me atacaban. Me quedé estática mirando hacia la entrada, debido a que Duncan no parecía querer entrar.

_- Enseguida vengo por un poco de diversión. Estate lista _– Me dijo. Luego de sus palabras, sentí un portazo. Sabía a lo que se refería, y me encontraba, además de miedosa, nerviosa. ¡Soy virgen! Y, para colmo de males, aquellas palabras de Gwen habitaban en mi cabeza, asustándome mas, "_También... hay otros vampiros que se llaman semi- vampiros, son hijos de un vampiro con un humano. Hay pocos de ellos, es muy difícil tener sexo sin que el vampiro se resista a transformar al humano." _

…. Duncan quería hacerlo, no cabía duda. Pero…. Existe posibilidad de… que… el… me muerda… y… me convierta en un vampiro.

"_Estate lista", "Estate lista", "Estate lista"._

¿Porqué a mi? ¿Acaso esto es justo? ¡No! Por supuesto que no lo es. No podía dejar de pensar lo que él quería hacer conmigo. ¿Qué tanto le interesa? Podría buscarse a otra chica que ya tenga experiencia en todo esto. Pero no, se le ocurre meterse con migo, con la chica buena que claramente es virgen.

Además estaba atemorizada por las palabras de Gwen. ¿Hay posibilidad de que me convierta en vampiro? Si, lo hay y son muchas. Estoy asustada, ¿Debería estarlo, o no? Esto no podía estar pasando. Mi nerviosismo estaba aumentando cada vez más, y por más que tratara de evitarlo, no podía dejar de repetir dentro de mi mente que hoy, dentro de unas horas, sería mi fin. Mi desgraciado y nunca planeado fin.

Por supuesto que no es la primera vez que corro un riesgo de muerte gracias a estos vampiritos que cambiaron mi vida para siempre. Y ahora me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que soy una idiota, por creer que en realidad Trent quería ayudarme, protegerme y escapar de Duncan. ¡Por favor! Si él en verdad hubiese querido ayudarme estaría aquí, salvándome. Pero no, esta en no-se-donde con no-se-quien culpa de una llamada que supuestamente era Gwen. Todo esto fue una trampa. Me estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo, tratando de llenarme la cabeza con mentiras patéticas para que me metiera en su juego y me tragara la historia de "es para protegerte". Solamente era una trampa, para que terminara en esta situación.

¿Qué harán conmigo? Realmente no lo sé. Después de este "encuentro" con Duncan supongo que querrán matarme. Compartirán mi sangre, o se pelearan con ella. ¿Y Gwen? De seguro ha de ser un semi – vampiro (como dice ser) al cual tenían secuestrado para también llenarme la cabeza. No dudo en que sea un semi – vampiro debido a que la vi. volar cuando me "rescataron" de Duncan la última vez. Ja. Que bajo caí.

Nada marchaba bien, era totalmente lo contrario. Sí, así es. Todo marchaba demasiado mal. Lo único que pude hacer gracias a mi no tan querido nerviosismo fue morderme las uñas como una loca maniática adicta a hacerlo. Me encontraba sentada en la cama de la cual anteriormente había hablado. Era cómoda. Me preguntaba si los vampiros dormían, pero creo que no. Si sea el remoto caso de que no lo hicieran, ¿Porqué Duncan tiene una cama? … ¡Dios! Que pregunta inepta. Ya se para que la usa. Lo que lleva de nuevo a que me acuerde que quiere hacer con migo.

¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Acaso en verdad merezco todo esto? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? ¿Acaso es mi culpa? ¿Yo soy la culpable, o la inocente? ¿Cómo y porque llegué aquí? Si es que hice algo mal, tanto como para sufrir de esta manera, ¡Pido perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No fue mi intención! … Y si lo fue… ¡Perdónenme por favor!

Siento unas lágrimas resbalar por mis suaves mejillas. No tenía gana en quitarlas, pues sabía perfectamente que si las detenía, o trataba de hacerlo, saldrían muchas más y a eso si no podré controlarlo. Dejé que fluyeran por su propia cuenta sin interrupciones, yo me dediqué a disfrutarlo mientras se pueda hacerlo.

Minutos después de mi silenciosos sufrimiento, siento unas llaves girar por la cerradura.

Me estremecí. Imaginaba la figura de Duncan, con aquella mirada escalofriante e hipnotizante al mismo tiempo, entrando con toda la seguridad del mundo y el brillo de sus ojos indicando seducción. Una mezcla entre diferentes emociones, todas aquellas que se notaban en el reflejo de sus ojos aguamarinas. Me lo imaginaba entrando con aquella pose creyéndose el héroe, con alguna de sus playeras negras las cuales son lo suficientemente ajustadas tanto como para mostrar sus músculos, sus pantalones holgados y algunas zapatillas.

Tragué saliva en seco, cuando el miedo se apodero de mi ser.

Dejé que un suspiro aliviador se escapara con mis labios cuando vi quien era en realidad la que habría abierto la puerta. Era la mucama trayéndome un bocadillo. En realidad, era un simple vaso con agua. Mientras ella pasaba, y hacía lo que tenía que hacer, yo aproveché para escuchar algo en el momento en que la puerta estaba abierta. Duncan estaba hablando con alguien, un hombre cuya vos nunca he oído.

_-Trent no debe sospechar_ – Dijo Duncan

_-Están encerrados. Obvio que sospechan, pero no pueden salir_. – Comentó a aquel hombre de vos desconocida.

Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Aun así, eso no pudo evitar que dudas se presentaran en mi mente. … ¿Encerraron a Trent? ¿Pero como es posible? No lo es. Seguramente no lo es. Ya no caeré más en ninguna trampa. Obviamente, ellos trataron de engañarme. Abrieron la puerta y dijeron que Trent y, seguramente Gwen, estaban encerrados. Pero, en realidad, no lo están. Solo lo hacen para que sea parte de su juego.

Estaba todo tan perfectamente bien calculado que yo no me di idea de la situación y como una idiota caí. Me siento traicionada, y estoy enojada con migo misma por confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Normalmente nunca lo hubiera hecho, desconfiaría de el hasta el ultimo segundo, nunca le brindaría mi apoyo ni me preocuparía. Cometí un error, y ese pequeño pero muy importante error cambio mi vida para siempre.

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mi cabeza como normalmente lo hacia, no confiaría en Trent. Aunque igual, ya me había metido en aprietos cuando me encontré con Duncan. ¿Pero porque a mi? Solamente quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Antes, cuando mi vida era feliz. Mi familia completa, con mi padre, compartiendo una fantástica cena con mi novio Eric, apunto de anunciar nuestro viaje. La familia de Eric nos acompañaría, ingresaríamos a la escuela, sería la presidenta y la chica con el mejor promedio de la clase, como acostumbro ser.

Pero… justo tuvo que pasarme a mi.

Tendría que haber estado en negación como lo estaba haciendo. Pero… yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No lo sé. Podría haberlo negado hasta morir, podría haber hecho muchas cosas antes de aceptarlo y haber llegado hasta aquí. Los vampiros son un mito, solamente un mito, una leyenda. No han de existir. Solamente… son unas de aquellas patéticas historias ficticias que la gente lee en montones de libros. Únicamente un mito.

… Eso debería haber pensado, y, de hecho lo pensé. Pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí ahora?

Luego de millones de arrepentimientos y suplicas decido ir a investigar. Si, estoy muerta de miedo. Pero, soy Courtney Jones, la chica que consigue siempre lo que quiere. Aunque, en estas situaciones no estoy siendo tan consentida que digamos. .. La pregunta es, ¿Cómo? Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación con muchísimo temor, y trago saliva antes de tocar la perilla. Me asusto al ver que la manija giraba desde el otro lado.

Se acabaron mis oportunidades de escapar.

La puerta se abre y nuevamente me siento aliviada. Allí había una mujer que nunca antes había visto. También era una empleada, a juzgar por su uniforme. La muchacha aparentaba tener mi misma edad. Tenía el cabello rubio atado en una alta cola de caballo, tez normal y ojos color miel.

_-Que tratabas de hacer? _

-… _Ah.. yo… solo _

_-¿Querías escapar? No podés escapar _– Me digo acercándose a mí. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca continuó – _Salí y anda por el pasillo de acá para adelante la segunda puerta a la izquierda, es el cuarto de limpieza. Metete por el tubo de ropas sucias y esta la entrada trasera. Es la única habitación que no tiene alarma._ – Me susurró.

¿Me estaba ayudando?

Le di las gracias en el mismo tono de voz que ella me había dicho lo anterior y con lentitud salí del cuarto. Camine por el pasillo. Sentía aquel aire frío lo que indicaba que estaba muy desabitado, lo que me hacia dar escalofríos. El camino era un poco largo, pase por diversas puertas hasta llegar a la que la señora me indico minutos atrás.

Pasé cuidadosamente y tal como ella me había indicado, era el cuarto de limpieza. Había un lavadero en donde se lavaban las prendas, un secador de ropa, un tendedero y cosas típicas de cada cuarto similar, y como en toda la casa: las paredes eran blancas. No le di importancia al resto, solamente me dirigí a un tubo en donde pasaban la ropa sucia que se tendría que llevar a una tintorería.

No grite en el camino pues suponía que si lo hacia Duncan podría escucharme. Aterricé en una habitación repleta de ropa sucia. No le di importancia, solo mire la puerta conocida como mi única escapatoria, la única puerta que no tenía alarma, y no requería ninguna llave.

Cerré los ojos y giré la perilla.

.

.

.

Oh mi Dios. ¡Había escapado! … ¡En verdad lo había hecho!

Pensaba en salir lo mas pronto posible del lugar, pero olvide mi pierna rota e inconscientemente me caí. Un dolor espantoso se apoderó de mí. Necesito ayuda. Urgente.

* * *

Abro mis parpados lentamente cuando veo una mano flotar sobre mi cuerpo tendido con mucha lentitud. ¿Ah?

Me doy cuenta de que simplemente es Gwen. ¿Simplemente es Gwen? La traidora de Gwen.

- _Tranquila Courtney… estás bien_ – Me susurró, haciendo lo mismo. Una especie de fuego, o de una luz solar de color indefinido se desprendía de la mano de Gwen y aterrizaba en mi cuerpo. Siento mis heridas aliviar. Un dolor menos… ¿Qué está haciendo ella?

Las palabras de Trent vinieron a mi mente: "_Gwen puede cambiar sobre cualquier material y atravesarlo, volar y __curación__" … _Ella esta… ¿Usando curación conmigo? ¿Para que…? ¿…Será que en verdad me quiere salvar? … No… no Courtney no caigás en su trampa.

… Pero… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Seguramente he de desmayarme después del terrible dolor en mi pierna quebrada.

Ahg. La curación dolía bastante, sentía un dolor punzante y la cicatrización. Pero, a medida de que pasaban los segundos, el dolor se iba aliviando y todo quedaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-Ya estas mejor…_ - Me digo como típica enfermera Gwen. No le creía ni una palabra, no lo haría de nuevo.

_-Soltame_ – Le ordené, tratando de atemorizarla.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Te acabo de ayudar y me tratás así? _

_-Si, seguro. "Ayudar"_ – Dije, haciendo comillas en el aire. – _No créas que me lo voy a creer de nuevo_ – Continué, tratando de pararme.

-¿_Creer que?_

_-Ah, encima te hacés la desentendida. ¿Qué intentás? _

-… _¡No intento nada!_ – Dijo en un tono más fuerte, algo molesta.

_-Si, como no_ – Contesté sarcástica – _Ya no importa, sé todo. Me voy_. – Me paré victoriosamente con ayuda de mis muletas y di mis primeros pasos.

Traté de ignorar cualquier comentario que trate de convencerme que me quede. Hice el mayor esfuerzo para repetirme una vez más en mi mente que todo era un juego del cual no quería ser parte. Caminé por unos segundos con total seguridad, frente en alto. Es hora de que aprendan a respetarme.

-… _¡Soltame imbécil! _– Siento gritar a Gwen. Me asusto. ¿A quien le estaba hablando? … Me doy vuelta en alto reflejo, pero justo en el momento que veo, no hay nada ni nadie.

Exactamente 3 segundos después siento a alguien tomarme del cuello por atrás. Me acortaba la respiración. Me costaba mucho respirar. … Pero, no tenía idea de quien era.

-… _Vos debes ser_ _Courtney_ – Dijo el hombre con un susurro sigiloso. … ¡Esperen! ¡Yo conozco esa vos! ¡Es la misma que del hombre que hablaba con Duncan en su departamento! Me tapó la boca. Oh no. Pero… ¿Quién era ese tipo?

_**

* * *

**_

_-No se como te escapaste, pero esta vez no lo harás_ – Me amenazaba Duncan – _Te lo advierto, si llegás hacer el intento, te mataré_ – Tragué aire en seco. Me atemorizaba en serio. ¿Lo dirá enserio? En realidad, no lo dudo. – _Y si, lo digo en serio. – _Dicho esto, se marchó.

Miro al mí alrededor. Me encuentro en otra habitación, completamente distinta. Tal parece que ya no quiere tener "diversión" conmigo. Me alegra en cierto modo. Estaba en un cuarto al que nunca había entrado antes, en realidad no era precisamente un cuarto, no para mí.

Cuatro paredes, blancas. Un ropero de madera. Un colchón en medio. Nada mas. La habitación era grande, sin embargo tenía mucho lugar expuesto debido a que solo había únicamente dos objetos en el lugar. Estaba sucio. Las paredes estaban repletas de humedades. El piso todo lleno de polvo, al igual que el mueble. El colchón no era nada cómodo. Y había bichos recorriéndolo por lo quier, lo que me causaba repugnancia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Inspecciono el lugar extrañada por el aspecto. ¿Qué es esto? Me preguntaba por qué Duncan me trajo aquí. Trato de levantarme pero me resulta imposible. Busco mis muletas. ¿Dónde están? El desgraciado de Duncan no las trajo al lugar. Intento una vez más, pero lo único que logré conseguir en sentir un espantoso dolor en mi coxis.

_-Genial_ – Murmuro por lo bajo en un tono sarcástico.

Lo admito, lo admito. He intentado escapar muchas veces, y creo que lo he conseguido satisfactoriamente. Claro está que necesite de ayuda, pero… Que podemos hacer. Igual, prefiero dejarme el crédito. Pero… tampoco da para desconfiar de mí de tal manera que me dejen en una habitación sucia y devastada y sin la ayuda necesaria para poder caminar. Eso ya es demasiado.

Siento unos ruidos en el placard. Me asusté.

_-¿__Q-q-q-ui-i-en es-s-s-ta ahí?_ – Se me ocurre por preguntar en un tono mas alto, tartamudear mejor dicho.

_-Yo_ – Escucho la voz de una mujer…. ¡De Gwen! Sin embargo, notaba algo diferente en su vos, como si… estuviera adolorida.

_-¿Gwen?_ – Pregunto, por verificar.

_-Si, Courtney ayudame_ – Pidió. No, nunca. ¿Creen que caeré en la trampa? Aunque.. hay algo que invade mi mente, si esta de lado de Duncan, ¿Por qué encerrarla?

_-Porque estoy herida_. – Me explicó, ( o mas bien, mintió) con la voz entrecortada.

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Y si estas del lado de Duncan porqué él te encerró?_ – Cuestioné, desafiante.

_-¡Yo no estoy del lado de Duncan! ¡Vos sabes eso! _

_-Pffff. Por favor. No soy idiota Gwen. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvieron mintiéndome, diciendo que me iban a "salvar", "proteger", y todo lo demás? _

_-Courtney, todo lo que te dijimos es verdad. Ahora, ayudame por favor. Me cae mucha sangre _

_-Aún no te creo. Pero igual no puedo ayudarte porque Duncan no trajo mis muletas. Tratá de hacerlo vos _

-… _No puedo, ya lo intenté. – _Ella hacía unos gemidos de dolor tan reales que hasta podría llegar a creerle.

_-Bueno, seguirás con tu "herida falsa" –_ Le dije. ¿Mala? Posiblemente. Pero ella era la que me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿Acaso pueden culparme?

Automáticamente, la ventana se rompe elevando un estrepitoso crujido. Miro para atrás en un acto involuntario.

-… _¿Trent?_ – Susurré.

_-Sshhhhhhhhh _– Me replica.

El ojiverde me carga y me entrega unas muletas que, yo sé, que no eran las mías. Me paré. Luego, el se dirigió al armario en donde Gwen se encontraba.

Dios… fui muy mala.

Todo el brazo de Gwen estaba aplastado en sangre, chorreando por lo quier. Trent la alza y la carga en su espalda, a continuación nos dirigimos a la ventana. Trent suelta a la gótica e inmediatamente esta se hecha a volar, a pesar de la herida. Yo me quedo boquiabierta y me repito miles de veces que fui una muy mala persona por no ayudarla.

Me he equivocado en todo.

Trent me toma, da un salto inexplicable hac

* * *

_- ¿Te duele?_ – Le pregunté sintiéndome algo culpable. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo bosque donde Duncan me había traído.

_- Algo – _Contestó mientras se sobaba.

_- Lo siento… en realidad pensé que me estaban mintiendo – _Confesé algo avergonzada.

_- No hay porqué disculparse. Yo en tu lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo. _– Yo bajé la cabeza, intentando buscar algo de conversación.

_- Si, lo sé. Me he equivocado muy mal. ¡Okey, okey! Ahora si estoy convencida de quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos. Bueno, mas o menos. _

-… _¿Dónde esta Trent? – _Traté de enfocarme en algún tema para charlar.

_ - No lo sé. No debe tardar – _Respondió con tranquilidad. Yo di un suspiro.

Ambas bajamos la cabeza por unos momentos hasta que sentimos a alguien que se nos acerca. El chico misterioso, seguido por Duncan apareció como por arte de magia. Oh por dios, tierra, trágame ahora.

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando ambos desprendieron unos colmillos filosos y enormes. El brillo de los ojos de Duncan indicaban maldad, demasiada. El del otro muchacho, venganza. Gwen y yo nos levantamos presididamente y yo empecé a correr. Gwen, a pesar de su herida, echó a volar.

Me arrastré hacia los arbustos, y me refugié en ellos. Estaba escondida. No obstante mucho tiempo para que Duncan localizara a Gwen y empezara una batalla. Sentía la voz del chico desconocido acercándose hacia a mí buscándome entre los arbustos.

La sombra se acercaba, él se estaba acercando hacia mí. Mis ojos presenciaron los colmillos de un vampiro tan cerca de mí como nunca. Listo, se acabó, este es mi fin.

Sin embargo, Trent apareció. ¡Salvación!

Duncan miró con mirada asesina a Trent. Empujó a Gwen, quien volaba, hacia un destello de luz proveniente de la luna, que se encontraba en el medio del lugar.

Inmediatamente Trent corrió en socorro hacia Gwen, pero no llegó justo a tiempo. Gwen se perdió en la luna, la miraba con un brillo en los ojos como si fuera un tesoro. De pronto, levantó la vista.

Gwen me miró con mirada asesina por unos momentos. Se acercó hacía mí. Tocó mi cuello y luego abrió la boca.

¡¿Colmillos? ¿¡Pero que pasó!

Se acercó hacia mi cuello.

* * *

**Creo que eso fue todo. Lo sé, fue mierda. Pero... una mierda importante ! xD . Agradesco los reviews y ruego mas(x **

**A diferencia de los otros capitulos, les traigo una especie de "adelanto" para el proximo cap, por que tal vez tarde :S **

**En el proximo cap, Courtney descubrirá mas mitos de vampiros que la hacen confundir mas, y descubre quien era ese hombre. Se da cuenta de que ese hombre tiene una especie de "lazo" con Trent y lo traicionó. Ahora, no solo corre peligro por Duncan, si no tambien por ese hombre, y por Gwen. A Trent le resulta muy dificil cuidar a Courtney en estas situaciones, y lo unico que se le ocurre es pedir ayuda a alguien mas. Agregando, que tambien trata de controlar a su novia Gwen.**

**Muchos saludos, y felices fiestas :D**

**Guuadii(:**


End file.
